52 weeks in a year
by 808abc123
Summary: Doccubus stuff. Series of one-shots. Read the authors note on Ch 1 for a better explanation (sorry it's long).
1. Week 1 - Why Hello Doctor

_So I've decided to try something new because as I've said before I'm a Doccubus fan and since the show has done a fantastic job of screwing that relationship up, I'm just going to entertain myself with this instead. As I learned via process from my other story I am stating the following up front: __**This is Doccubus or Doccubus related only. Don't worry - no CopDoc, Levony, Wolfpants (ew) or Valkybus. **_

_As the title suggests this will be 52 chapters of Doccubus related stories. Some fun, some fluff, some angst (maybe not so much) but all Doccubus. You can read these as standalone stories as there won't really be an arc per se, just my creation of little scenes of what could be between two of my favorite characters. The rest of the gang will be there as well (with minimal Trick cause I really cannot stand him) but the central pairing will be Doccubus. _

_Each story will vary in time/place as I said it really doesn't need to "flow" in order but I'm assuming a few things here: 1) Season 4 never happened because…well because. I may use Dark Lauren from time to time, but the season as a whole never happened. 2) Lauren never met Taft nor did she work for him. 3) Hale is never and will never be the Ash because I just don't buy it. Everything else that happened in the show up through the end of season 3 is fair game. I'll try to give some descriptor of the time when the story should take place but it's not always going to follow the show storylines and may not always be that relevant to the actual chapter._

_I am continuing my other story also, and thanks to those who hung around there. This whole thing is a learning process for me so the patience there is much appreciated! This story is a nice break from that one though and should be much easier and more fun to write. _

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #1 - Why hello Doctor (1x04 the bar scene – you know which one)**

"So tell me why we're here again?"

Bo looked over at Kenzi who appeared to _really _be feeling the effects of the Buckthorn shots they'd just consumed. It was a Monday night and the girls found themselves at the Dahl, which appeared to be pretty dead even for a weeknight.

Kenzi looked over at Bo and grinned. "Because I'm awesome and you wanted to hang with all this awesomeness!"

She laughed and picked up her next shot and held it ready to drink. "And because you lurve me. Aaand because for once we have nothing to do. Wolf-boy and Hale are off on some case for the Ash-hole and Lauren is doing something science-y that nobody really understands and honestly kind of makes you want to scratch your eyes out with a square spoon." Kenzi tipped her head back and downed the shot then proceeded to slam the empty shot glass down on the bar top.

"And what exactly is your problem with Lauren?" Bo asked as she took her shot which, if anyone was counting, was probably her fifth or sixth since the pair had arrived at the bar an hour ago. She was definitely feeling the warm fuzzies because of the alcohol and as they say, the truth serum was working its magic.

"Nothing…" Kenzi feigned innocence as she studied the inside of her shot glass as if it would talk back to her or something. Bo scoffed at her friend.

"Oh come on. I'm not blind you know. She's really helping me –"

"Blah blah yes I know she's helping you, you're helping her blah blah blah. I think we both know her '_help' _isn't the only thing you're interested in." Kenzi tapped Bo on the nose with her index finger as she spun around on the barstool.

Bo rolled her eyes a little at Kenzi's behavior. True, her and Lauren had been spending more time together lately, or at least trying to when Dyson wasn't hanging around or when Trick wasn't sending her off on some random assignment, but Bo was a bit hesitant to push for anything too quickly. They'd gone out on a few 'dates' if you could call them that but Bo knew she was holding back so she didn't hurt the human Doctor. Lauren had helped her work out the feeding on human's problem but Bo was scared to go all the way with a human for fear of losing control and adding to her body count.

"Gee Kenz tell me what you really think."

Kenzi laughed and reached for the new shot that had been placed in front of her. "Don't even get me started on her. I mean she is so frigid she could probably –"

"Hi guys."

Upon entering the bar Lauren had spotted the two women almost immediately and made her way over to them while surveying the scene and taking in how many empty shot glasses were in front of them. She figured they were probably drunk, or mostly drunk, so she braced herself for an interesting conversation with the Succubus and her BFF.

Upon hearing Lauren's voice Kenzi rolled her eyes a little as Bo turned to face the Doc with a big smile on her face. "Great Lauren's here. Yaaay." Kenzi said in a dull tone figuring neither of the two women heard her anyway. A slight elbow from Bo told her otherwise and Kenzi was pretty sure she was going to hear about that little remark later on tonight.

"Lauren! Hi. You're here. I mean what are you doing here?"

Bo couldn't stop the smile that graced her features immediately upon seeing the beautiful blonde woman in front of her. Lauren returned the smile graciously and patted her bag.

"I had to bring some books over for Trick. I see you two are keeping him and his bottles of alcohol company." Lauren motioned at the empty shot glasses scattered about the bar top. She looked at Bo with a slight smile. "You know as your doctor I should advise against severe intoxication. We don't know what effects alcohol will have on your treatments."

Bo gave her a flirty smile in return and reached up to run a finger along the lapel of Lauren's jacket. She used her best 'sexy voice' and responded in kind. "Who's drunk? And besides, I am _not_ a guy, so alcohol does _not_ affect my ability to perform."

Lauren laughed a little bit at Bo's obviously drunken attempt to flirt with her. She nodded and picked up one of the empty shot glasses playing with it a bit as she smiled back at Bo.

"Oh barf. I just threw up in my mouth a little. Ok I'm gonna leave you two alone. See you at home."

Kenzi slid off the stool and made her way out of the bar leaving the two ladies grinning at each other like idiots. Neither had acknowledged her leaving and she was pretty certain she could have jumped up on the bar top and started dancing and they wouldn't have noticed. '_Gross_' she thought as she made her way home while already thinking about which bottle of vodka was most accessible and willing to keep her company that night.

Back in the bar Bo motioned at the empty stool next to her for Lauren to sit down. "So what kind of books did you bring for Trick?"

"Oh just some historical references of the evolution of the Fae and the mutations that have been derived from the inbreeding of…and you really don't care." Lauren smiled sheepishly at Bo who looked really confused but tried to play it off with a laugh.

"No I care. I mean I don't know if I want to know what happens when siblings start hopping in bed together but…yeah. Okay. So…how have you been?"

"Good. Busy. Good-busy. You?"

There was still a hint of awkwardness between them, mostly because they were both at a loss for how to navigate this situation. Bo hadn't had a real 'relationship' since Kyle, her fling with Dyson really didn't count, and based on the way that one ended she wasn't all that excited to dive back in head first. Lauren had spent the last five years working for the Light and with Nadia in her coma; Lauren had kind of built a wall up around her emotions as a way to cope with all the BS of day to day life. Since they met they had each changed each other though and it was painfully obvious that they wanted to explore what was happening between them. Only problem is they weren't really sure how.

"Good. Yeah Kenzi and I were just taking a break after all the craziness that's been going on lately."

Bo tried to clear her head and speak logically, but the alcohol that was currently running through her veins plus the glow she could see coming off of Lauren was making it hard to concentrate.

"Mmhhm I see. Well glad to see you're having a night off, wish I could do the same."

Lauren smiled sadly knowing her life nowadays was spent at the beck and call of the Ash. That made it difficult to have any alone time and even more difficult to have a social let alone romantic life.

"Well I think you should demand a night off. Doctor's orders."

"Oh really? And what would that night involve?"

"Hmm I could think of a few things." Bo grinned at Lauren who blushed slightly as she nodded her head.

"Well unfortunately for me, a night off would probably begin late into the evening and end sometime around sunrise."

"Personally I wouldn't mind if you were the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning."

Lauren's blushing went through the roof at Bo's comment and Bo laughed at the uncomfortable expression evident on the Doctor's face. She continued on in jest knowing it was probably the alcohol that was making her so bold. "Why Doctor are you blushing? I was talking about sleeping but now I'm more interested in what you had in mind."

Bo could see Lauren's aura burn bright at her suggestive statement and it made her feel good inside knowing she was having an effect on the normally calm and controlled woman. Bo knew she probably shouldn't be taking advantage of being able to read her like this, but she couldn't help it. It was her curious nature getting the better of her and when the human Doctor was concerned Bo was very very curious.

Lauren cleared her throat. "Well scientifically speaking, studies have shown we can predict a person's mood by their reaction to the stimulus they receive upon gaining consciousness more so than their state of mind when they fall asleep. Similar to the Pavolov theory of classical conditioning, a person's psyche retains the information about stimulus received in the conscious state and translates that to the unconscious state. In fact studies also show that falling asleep with higher levels of endorphins is more productive in establishing what would be defined as an upbeat and happy 'mood' the following waking period than anything else. Being presented with the stimulus that produced the high levels of endorphins acts as the controlled stimulus for a person and results in a positive spike in mood and behavior."

Bo looked confused. "Wait what?" Bo thought they were having a fun and flirtatious conversation but Lauren's shift to science speak threw her off a bit.

Lauren smiled as she stood up. She grabbed her bag and slung the strap over her shoulder before putting her hand on Bo's arm and speaking to her in a suggestive tone. "What I mean is, if I got to wake up next to you after an _exhausting_ night I would have a _very_ good day."

And with that Lauren walked away leaving Bo sitting in her seat trying to figure out what Lauren just said. As she made her way to the end of the bar to go down to Trick's study Lauren looked back and laughed to herself when Bo's eyes lit up and a smirk graced her features. '_Yep, she got it_' thought Lauren as she headed down the stairs to meet Trick. She laughed to herself thinking about what Bo must be thinking about and Lauren knew the next time she was alone with the Succubus she would find out exactly what that was.

**_So what'd ya think? I do have a few ideas that I'm trying to put down and some stories will be longer than others, but this was just a jumping off point. Feedback/Suggestions/Criticism or whatever always welcome. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Week 2 - Happy Birthday Kenzi?

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #2 – Happy Birthday Kenzi? (S3 anytime pre 3x10)**

"Do you think she'll like it?"

Lauren looked at Bo anxiously waiting for some sign of approval. Kenzi's birthday was coming up and the group was throwing her a small party to celebrate. The last few years Kenzi hasn't really made a big deal out of her birthday but she'd always found a way to make birthdays special for the others. She even went was far as doing something nice for Lauren and Bo knew this was Kenzi's way of 'accepting' her…finally.

"Well…um. Yeah I think she'll love it."

Bo looked at the box curiously and turned it over in her hands. She had no idea of what it was or what it was supposed to do but Lauren looked so excited when she brought it over that Bo didn't want to burst her bubble.

"You don't know what it is do you?"

Lauren rolled her eyes at Bo a little who tried her best to look interested. Bo shook her head.

"No I do. It's just…uh…well I've never seen one that looks like this."

"Oh really? What is it then?"

Lauren folded her arms over her chest in mock annoyance at her girlfriend who clearly had no clue what it was. Bo turned the box over again and looked at the picture trying to think of something clever to respond with.

"It's uh…you know one of those…um…okay yeah I don't know what it is. So what is it?"

Lauren laughed at Bo's confused face. Lauren turned the box over once again showing Bo the back of it and pointed out some of the features as she spoke.

"It's called Google Glass and it's basically a computer that you can wear like a pair of glasses. It's the newest innovation in personal technology although a few countries have been using this technology within their military units for the past year or so. It's based on a smartphone platform but is voice activated and controlled."

"Um. Neat?"

Lauren laughed and took the box from Bo setting it down on the counter as she slid her arms around Bo's neck. Bo laughed and rolled her eyes a little. Trust Lauren to geek out and buy Kenzi something tech-y for her birthday. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist and pulled her a little closer.

"And all I got her was a bottle of her favorite vodka and did some bargaining with a certain Fae broker we both know to get enough cash to take Kenzi on a little shopping spree."

"Which I know she will love."

Lauren leaned in and kissed Bo on the lips letting herself melt into Bo's strong embrace. Bo ran her hands up Lauren's back slowly feeling the slightly taller woman shiver from her touch. Bo leaned back with a smile.

"But a word of caution. When she pulls the whole Terminator thing you're going to have to deal with her."

Lauren laughed and nodded her head. Bo smiled and leaned in kissing Lauren playfully on the lips and cheek before biting her lip gently.

"But Doctor I will tell you now. When it comes to my birthday I don't want anything tech related."  
"Mmm don't worry. For your birthday I was thinking of getting you something a little more…tangible."

"Oh really and what would that be?"

Lauren smiled and shook her head. "If I tell you it won't be a surprise."

Bo laughed but tightened her hold on the blonde. "Well how about a hint?"

"Hmmm…okay."

Lauren took Bo's hand and led her over to the couch where she sat Bo down. Bo looked up at Lauren with a grin on her face. Bo scooted back and sat with her legs together in front of her waiting to see what Lauren was going to do next. Normally a little more reserved, Bo liked this playful Lauren and she took advantage whenever she could. Lauren slid onto Bo's lap facing her and Bo's hands immediately went to Lauren's thighs almost as if she here holding her in place. Lauren smirked down at the Succubus and reached up to tie her hair in a messy ponytail before continuing. When she was done she looked down at her girlfriend with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Well your first hint is that it doesn't really need any wrapping but I'm sure there will at least be a bow on top."

Lauren brought her hands up and slowly unbuttoned her shirt letting her girlfriend appreciate the newly exposed skin that came into view with each button that was popped open. Bo felt her body heat up a bit at watching Lauren do what she was doing but didn't say anything as she couldn't take her eyes off of the sight in front of her. Bo unabashedly let her eyes rake down her girlfriend's chest and took a moment to appreciate the blonde's subtle curves and toned stomach.

"Your second hint is that it's soft to the touch."

Lauren took one of Bo's hands in her own as she guided Bo's hand up and let her feel the softness of her skin starting with her neck, down her collarbone and over her bra clad chest. Bo ran her hand slowly up and down the same path that Lauren had just guided her fingers and she watched Lauren's aura grow in brightness with each pass of her soft hands. Lauren unconsciously grinded her hips downwards causing a jolt to hit Bo's core resulting in a flash of blue in her eyes. Lauren smiled and continued her little game with the Succubus.

"Your third hint is that it's very, very _warm._"

Bo groaned a little at the tone of Lauren's voice and she reached up bringing Lauren's face down to hers in a fiery kiss. Lauren moaned into the kiss as she knew the game was over and the Succubus had come out to play. Bo pushed up into Lauren a little and molded her body to the woman above her. The need for air caused her to have to separate from the Doctor's lips as she kissed her way down her neck and over the exposed top of Lauren's chest. Lauren moaned louder as Bo bit down lightly and soothed the mark with her tongue causing Lauren to tighten her hold on Bo's head and drawing her even closer than she already was. Bo's other hand expertly found its way to the button on Lauren's jeans and she popped it open as she let her hands slide down and cup Lauren's backside roughly. From the sounds Lauren was making she could tell that Lauren was quickly losing her patience with the teasing but Bo couldn't help herself. Lauren may have started this little game but she was going to win. Bo massaged the area a bit while still focusing her attention on the top of Lauren's chest but smiled in victory when she felt Lauren grab one of her hands and guide it to the front of her tight jeans. Bo ran her hand over the now damp underwear and groaned as she felt Lauren grind down again seeking more contact.

"OH MY GOD MY EYES. AND ON THE COUCH? REALLY? UGH."

Lauren and Bo froze as Kenzi came through the door and shrieked in shock when she found the two in their current position. Lauren quickly sat back and tried to button up her shirt as Bo sat back and ran an hand through her hair in frustration. She was so close!

"Sorry Kenz…you're home early."

Kenzi huffed a little and walked into the kitchen area throwing her bag down on the counter.

"Yeah well I'd hate to see what I would have walked in on ten minutes later so help me I would have - Dude is this what I think it is?"

Kenzi saw the gift sitting near where her bag was. She picked it up and held it like it was a sacred artifact. Lauren laughed and nodded.

"Yes and happy birthday."

"OH MY GOD! BEST GIFT EVER!"

Kenzi laughed as she ran and vaulted over the couch landing not so gracefully between Bo and Lauren who looked at her like she was crazy. Bo pushed Kenzi off of her lap as Lauren looked horrified since she still hadn't managed to button her jeans back up and her shirt was only halfway done.

"Ugh lay off the snacks there Kenz."

Bo faked an annoyed voice as she fixed her shirt that got pulled when Kenzi had jumped on them. Kenzi laughed and kissed both of the on the cheek before jumping up and heading towards the stairs.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! And on that note I'll let you two get back to your bow-chicka-bow-wow."

Lauren laughed. "Glad you like it!"

Kenzi nodded and turned to head up the stairs. She stopped as she reached the first step. She couldn't help it.

"Now you two kids behave. And I'll be back"

Her Terminator impression needed work but it made Bo and Lauren laugh nonetheless and Kenzi made a fake robot motion as she headed up the stairs to check out her new toy. The two ladies left down on the couch rolled their eyes and Bo just shook her head.

"See. Terminator. Told you."

**_Ok so those were the two stories immediately floating around in my head. More to come shortly I hope. Feedback/Suggestions/Criticism or whatever always welcome. Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Week 3 - Well That Was Awkward

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #3 – Well that was awkward (1x07 the awkwardness. Redone. My version.)**

"So am I late or am I early?"

Lauren smiled down at Bo while simultaneously glaring at Dyson who looked up at her with a mix of disgust and amusement. To Dyson, humans were nothing more than an annoyance, and sometimes a snack, and he didn't know why Bo was entertaining the idea of a friendship, or more, with this particular one. He and Lauren had a long history of fake civility and backhanded comments which were concealed in uncomfortable pleasantries. He wouldn't normally have given her the time of day, but the Ash made it clear she was a special case as far as humans were concerned so he held his tongue. Had it not been for the Ash explicitly telling Dyson that he needed to collaborate her from time to time on various cases, Dyson wouldn't even have given Lauren the benefit of being disgusted with her. He would have simply ignored her like he did the majority of the humans he encountered and some days, Lauren wished he would do just that.

Like right now for instance.

"Did you two have an appointment?"

"Nope, just being social." Lauren gave Dyson a sickeningly sweet smile which he narrowed his eyes at and Bo swore she could hear a low growl come from the shape shifter.

"Uh no sorry we were just working on a case." Bo looked up at Lauren with a smile and a bit of a 'deer in the headlights' look as she looked down at the file on the table in front of her and back to Lauren.

"I can come back?"

Lauren offered her an 'out' as to not make it more uncomfortable but Bo shook her head.

"No it's fine. Why don't we all just hang out for a bit? Scooch over Dyson."

"I don't scooch." Dyson, being difficult on purpose, just sat there and leaned back onto the arm rest of the couch. He observed the way the pair was acting and he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Funny seeing you here Dyson, since you can't seem to return my calls." Again, Lauren smiled kindly at Dyson who knew the words held more than just their face value.

"Just been busy that's all." He grunted out.

"Come on it's just a little physical. Besides, the Ash requires it."

"If the Ash wants me to get a physical he can tell me himself."

Bo looked back and forth between the two who were clearly engaged in some sort of verbal sparring match. She wasn't sure what to do to ease the tension so she just kind of sat there listening.

"Well he did when he first decided it was mandatory. You and I were in his chambers when he decided it, don't you remember or is your memory faltering a bit nowadays?"

_'Point for Lauren'_ thought Bo as she looked cautiously at the blonde Doctor who seemed composed and calm.

"Just don't like being poked and prodded much. And my memory is just fine. In fact you'd be surprised about the things I do remember. More than your human lifetime will ever know" Dyson narrowed his eyes a bit at Lauren in annoyance.

_'And point for Dyson'_ thought Bo who sat back with her beer in her hand letting this whole thing play out. She wanted to stop it but she had no idea why these two hated each other so much so she was just going to let it go on for now.

"Come now Dyson, we're on the same side." Lauren smiled at Dyson as she picked up her beer.

"Okay lets just do all these shots. Here. Lauren. Dyson." Bo picked up the shots that had been delivered to the table and she handed them out in effort to end this . Both Lauren and Dyson continued to engage in their staring contest so Bo just sighed and drank her shot. Apparently she was not needed at the moment.

"No you're a human who works for my side." Dyson looked smug as she drank his shot after this statement thinking he'd won this round. Oh how he underestimates the humans.

'_And another point for Dyson_' thought Bo who was now more entertained by keeping score during this back and forth.

"Are you questioning my intentions?"

"Are you questioning my fealty?"

"Okay I don't know what that is but I'm pretty sure she wasn't" Bo had to interject there as she'd felt the slight shift in Dyson's demeanor.

"I can speak for myself." Lauren's gaze hardened a bit but she kept her smile in place and Bo wasn't sure how many more verbal barbs she would be able to take.

"When the Ash lets you." Dyson's smugness rolled off of him in waves at this last statement.

_'And yet another point for Dyson, geez doesn't this guy give up?'_ thought Bo.

"Hmm. Well you should be thankful the Ash lets me speak enough to save your life, otherwise you'd have been gone a long time ago."

Dyson scoffed. "Your little needles don't do anything for me."

Lauren smirked. "I think we both know that's not true. But I'd be more than happy to tell the Ash you refused your physical and won't need medical attention from now on…or would you prefer to tell him yourself?"

_'Point Lauren._' Bo thought as she picked up the new bottle of beer that had been set down when the shots were delivered. She sat back and waited for Dyson's response.

Dyson and Lauren stared at each other in this childish standoff for a few seconds before he stood up and grabbed his jacket. He looked at Lauren and gave her a cold stare and a fake half smile. "No that won't be necessary. I'll come by later for my appointment."

"Great see you then." Lauren cheerily smiled into her beer as Dyson nodded and walked off.

'_And Lauren for the win_' thought Bo as she looked impressed at the Doctor's ability to trade barbs with the wolf. Now that they were alone Bo settled back into the couch and looked over at Lauren with a smile. Lauren gave her a cheeky smile in return and both women shared a laugh at Dyson's expense.

"So…that happen often?" Bo asked with some curiosity. She hadn't experienced too much of Lauren and Dyson together and this was very interesting to her.

"No, I think that was done for your benefit." Lauren laughed as she leaned back a little into the couch. Bo smiled as she played with the bottle of beer in her hands. She looked up at Lauren and gave her a small smile as she enjoyed the moment of quiet with the human Doctor. The women sat there for a bit longer before Lauren had to retire back to the lab and Bo had to go find Kenzi. It had turned out to be a fun afternoon and Bo knew the next time she made plans with Lauren she would make sure Dyson was nowhere to be found. After all, she didn't think he would appreciate another go-round with the beautiful, smart, and talented _human_ Doctor.

**_So I realize this one pretty much followed the scene from the show, but I had to do it because it really irked me that Lauren "lost" the sparring match with Dyson. More to come shortly I hope. Feedback/Suggestions/Criticism or whatever always welcome. Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Week 4 - Idle Hands

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #4 – Idle Hands (S3 assumed 3x08)**

Bo was bored.

Not in an '_it's Thursday night and I have nothing to do_' kind of bored. No, this was an '_I'm in a room with a hundred or so scientists and can't really understand anything they're talking about_' kind of bored. She glanced over at her girlfriend who was currently engaged in a conversation with a fellow scientist about something or other and Bo smiled at how animated and excited she was.

Earlier that day Lauren had surprised Bo with a visit and was practically bouncing off the walls when she told her that she had been selected to receive the Moses Gomberg award for work in free radical's. Bo was extremely happy for her and very proud of the Doctor and when Lauren anxiously asked her to be her 'plus one' Bo immediately said yes. It was a nice break from all of the hectic 'training' she was doing for her Dawning and Bo wanted to make sure Lauren had a night to remember.

Bo had picked Lauren up and greeted her at the door with a rose and a smile and once she caught a glimpse of Lauren in her choice of attire for the evening she considered ditching the event and trying to convince Lauren to stay in for the night instead. Lauren was equally impressed at how sophisticated yet sexy Bo looked in her choice of a dark blue knee length dress with a surprisingly high cut neckline and not so revealing slit on one side. She made sure to show her appreciation with a not-so-tame greeting of her own which ended up with them making out on the couch in her apartment for a bit before Bo pulled away and said it was time to go.

The ladies made their way to the University where the award ceremony was being held and when they got there Bo did everything in her power to make Lauren shine. She was happy to be Lauren's 'arm candy' for the night and she played the part well. During the cocktail reception she ensured the conversation stayed focused on Lauren and her work, even though Bo had no clue of what was being discussed, and she brushed off the few attempts by various men and women to flirt with her. When the night moved into the dinner portion the pair took their place at the assigned table and Bo smiled as Lauren was beaming with pride as she took note of how Bo had handled the evening so far and she was happy to share the accomplishment with her.

Throughout dinner Lauren did her best to keep the conversation less geeky and more interesting for Bo, but she knew her girlfriend was out of her element. Lauren kept Bo engaged in the dinner chatter however and she tried subtly to explain some of the more complicated things that were being discussed. Bo just gave her a content smile throughout and she made it clear she was okay with Lauren being in the spotlight while she watched from the sideline. Lauren was appreciative of this as her nerd-factor was off the charts tonight. In the back of her mind she knew based on past experience that although Bo may be bored, all of this geeking out would pay dividends in the bedroom when they returned home later that evening.

As the dinner wound down the conversation really picked up as the program for the evening allowed some mingling time before the awards were to be handed out. She finally got tired of trying to understand the Ph.D. level discussion of who-knows-what that was going on around her so she just sat back and watched Lauren do her thing with a contented sigh. She wanted to be a good girlfriend and she knew this night meant a lot to Lauren, however she couldn't help but feel a little bored. Even the most patient and generous of partners would eventually lose interest and Bo felt she'd done her duty so far. She watched the various men and women come up to Lauren and engage her in conversation and at one point she almost jumped in to tell some sleazy looking guy to back off with the attempted flirting just a bit. Lauren introduced Dr. Taft to Bo and she gave him a sweet smile as she mentally stabbed him with the dagger she had strapped to her thigh. Even though this was a human event, Bo was always prepared and she had a feeling if the need arose, that her stabbing someone would be better received by this crowd than her sucking the chi out of everyone in the room.

Finally Lauren seemed to get a break from the adoration of her colleagues and she sat back and looked at Bo with a happy smile. And she was maybe just a little tipsy. Like five glasses of champagne tipsy.

"Thank you again for coming with me tonight."

"Of course."

Bo smiled at her and brought her hand up to the back of Lauren's chair where she let her fingertips brush across her back and shoulder area that was exposed due to the cut of Lauren's dress. Lauren involuntarily shivered at the soft caress and she smiled wider at Bo's casual display of affection. For someone who was not being big on PDA's as long as she can remember, Lauren wasn't opposed to the small touches or slightly intimate moments in public; she just wasn't one of those women who would make out with someone on a busy street.

Bo smiled brighter as well seeing Lauren's aura brighten a bit at her touch. Suddenly Bo had a new plan to keep herself occupied for the remainder of the evening. She let her hand linger on the back of her chair and she lazily traced random patterns on Lauren's shoulder as she reached for her champagne flute with her other hand. She raised her glass to Lauren in a toast.

"To the most brilliant and beautiful scientist in the world."

Lauren blushed a bit as she clinked her glass with Bo's and took a small sip. Unfortunately for her Bo chose that moment to rest her hand a little firmer on the back of Lauren's shoulder and let a light pulse flow from her hand to the blonde Doctor. It was quick enough that anyone who was watching wouldn't have noticed the slight glow from Bo's hand but it was powerful enough for Lauren to feel it as she choked slightly on the sip of champagne she was drinking.

Bo smiled at her sweetly. "Lauren are you okay?"

Lauren gave Bo a warning look but kept her outward appearance happy. She sent a message with her eyes that Bo hopefully understood as she tried to tell her this was neither the time nor the place. Bo gave her an innocent smile in return and Lauren had a feeling this was suddenly going to be a very long night.

"Dr. Lewis, tell me again about your research on persistent radicals."

"Sorry?"

Lauren had been caught up in her telepathic argument with Bo about proper behavior that she hadn't heard the question directed at her. The gentleman across the table, Dr. Kern if Bo remembered correctly, smiled and repeated his question.

"Tell me about your research on persistent radical effects in living radical polymerization. I found it fascinating."

"Oh well…"

Lauren set her glass of champagne on the table and leaned forward out of Bo's reach as she began speaking animatedly again to the scientist sitting directly across the large round table. Bo could hear the pride in Lauren's voice as she spoke about her research and she was happy that Lauren was happy. And she was also happy that Lauren was distracted enough for her to move on to the next item in her plan.

Discretely Bo slid her hand onto Laurens thigh and made sure her hand was covered by Lauren's cloth napkin. Bo leaned forward as if she were listening to what Lauren was saying and she caught the slight falter in Lauren's voice when Bo's hand made contact with her leg. Bo just nodded along to the conversation and when Lauren paused to let Dr. Kern ask his question Bo sent another light pulse to the woman's thigh.

Now, as much as Bo didn't care about time or place when it came to extracurricular activities she did have enough common sense to understand she couldn't get too risky here. Not surrounded by lots of people who respected and worked with her beautiful and brilliant girlfriend. No, that would be wrong. But Bo had always been one to push the boundary and wasn't always willing to play it safe and follow the rules.

"So what do you do dear?"

The elderly woman seated on the other side of Bo asked her sweetly. She was the wife of one of the award recipients at the function and she looked about as bored as Bo felt. Bo turned her head slightly but didn't move her hand from its current spot as she gave the woman a warm smile.

"Well I do investigative work. Sort of a personal investigator I guess."

"That sounds like fun. Ever do anything interesting?"

Bo paused as if she were contemplating an answer but really she was just waiting for her next opening.

_Pulse_

This time Lauren actually crossed her legs a bit tighter as a warning sign to Bo who just smiled at the woman she was speaking to.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary. Usually its finding a lost family member. Or a pet. Sometimes we get pets."

The elderly woman laughed and Bo laughed along with her.

_Pulse_

Lauren's hand came down on top of Bo's in effort to get her to stop. Bo knew her pulses weren't enough to really get Lauren riled up and she knew from when Lauren was first helping her get her feeding under control that Lauren could take much stronger, much longer pulses. But Bo's agenda wasn't to get her too hot and bothered. No, Bo's agenda was to just have a little fun and tease the good Doctor.

"Is she your wife?"

The elderly woman pointed over at Lauren and looked down at their now joined hands. Bo shook her head no but smiled proudly.

"No, she's my girlfriend. We're taking our time."

"Well good for you dear. You two look lovely together."

The woman gave Bo a warm smile as she stood up and patted Bo's shoulder lightly.

"If I were you I'd hang on to her too. Seems like a good catch."

Bo beamed back at the woman. "Oh she is. Trust me I know."

The woman smiled and walked away leaving Bo with a goofy grin on her face as she turned back to Lauren who was still engaged in her conversation with Dr. Kern.

_Pulse_

Okay maybe Bo should have felt bad for that last one as she knew it was stronger than she'd intended. Lauren glanced over at Bo and Bo could see the slight flush in her cheeks, which Lauren could always attribute to the champagne, and the look of desire in her eye. Lauren quickly finished her conversation with Dr. Kern and without moving her chair she leaned in to whisper in a not-so-innocent way.

"I think it's time to go."

"But you haven't given your speech yet."

Bo looked back at Lauren playfully as she pulsed her again one last time. Lauren didn't even respond as she stood up and dragged Bo along with her and the two hastily made their way out of the building and to Bo's car. At the same time Dr. Douchebag Taft stepped up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce this years recipient of the Moses Gomberg award for work in free radical's, Dr. Lauren Lewis."

Applause was heard as everyone looked around for the young scientist. After a beat or two Dr. Taft called for her again. "Dr. Lewis?"

The elderly woman who had been sitting next to Bo noticed the pair leaving and she laughed as she called out to the stage. "I believe Dr. Lewis has left the building."

**_So what did you think? I admit…this was OOC but fun in my book. Reviews welcome. Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Week 5 - Olfactory Sense

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_NOTE – Okay kiddies this one is for adults only_

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #5 – Olfactory sense (Let's assume season 3 pre 3x10 again)**

Bo was having a hard time.

She was having a hard time concentrating as she listened to Kenzi and Hale drone on and on about something or other and she was really not paying attention to anything being said.

Bo was having a hard time because from where she was sitting on the couch her senses were overwhelmed and she could pick out each scent that lingered in the air. Lauren had once explained to her that the sense of smell emits the strongest memories and right now Bo was smelling _everything_ and it was bringing back some very very _very_ strong memories.

**_Lavender_**

_"Ughh…Bo…I…ohhhh"_

Bo had Lauren pinned against the shower wall at the Doctor's light compound and she was currently working on bringing her girlfriend to the second or third climax of the night. It had started out innocently enough, Lauren said she was going to hop in the shower and Bo was on her heels before Lauren knew what she was there. Lauren laughed as Bo pushed her into the bathroom and made quick work of removing, or rather tearing off, their clothes and practically threw the Doctor into the shower.

_"Mmmm…harder…har-ohhhhh…"_

Bo had started by attacking Lauren's neck and chest with small bites and soothing kisses and before the water was even turned on Bo had Lauren up against the wall and was running her hands over the blonde's tone stomach and backside before reaching down and hooking her hand under Lauren's left leg and bringing it up to rest on her hip. Bo slid her right hand down Lauren's body and smiled when she was met with the sticky arousal seeping form the blonde's body.

_"Bo…ugh…Bo…"_

Bo buried her face into the blonde's neck as she slid two fingers into the ready and waiting warmth coming from her girlfriend. Bo was overwhelmed with the feel of her fingers being pulled into the body below her and the smell of lavender permeating her senses from Lauren's shampoo.

_"Ahhhh…Bo…."_

Bo took her time for the first few gentle strokes of her fingers but as Lauren started to move her hips in time with Bo's she knew it was time to up the game. Bo started moving her fingers faster and faster as she felt Lauren start to shake slightly and the moans coming from the Doctor were driving Bo wild. Bo could feel the resistance start to build making it harder for her fingers to slide in and out of the doctor and when she was certain Lauren was on the brink of orgasm Bo rested her thumb on Lauren's clit and pulsed as hard as she could.

_"Ohhhh…."_

Bo smiled up at the doctor as she let her girlfriend ride out her climax. Lauren had a lazy smile as Bo held her weak body up gently. Bo kissed up Lauren's neck lightly before reaching her lips where she gave her a soft kiss.

"Mmmmm. Best. Shower. Ever."

Bo laughed at Lauren's barely conscious tone as she rinsed them off and helped her out of the shower. She would let her rest for a minute or so before it was time for round four.

**_Chocolate_**

"Bo…you're supposed to be helping."

"I am."

Bo gave Lauren a cheeky smile as she pressed her body up against the blonde Doctor. Lauren was helping Bo make her famous cupcakes for dessert however Bo's idea of 'helping' was to watch Lauren cook as she sat at the counter and tried to stay out of the way. Lauren had given Bo the simple task of mixing the batter and adding the ingredients after Lauren measured them out, but Bo quickly grew bored and Lauren knew it was faster to just do it herself. After a while of sitting there and watching Bo decided to get involved again, this time by using her body to provide 'assistance' any way possible.

"Bo…"

Lauren gave her a warning as she felt Bo push into her backside and she could tell the Succubus was getting restless with the amount of time the process was taking. Lauren moved from her spot in front of Bo to move over to the oven and take the final pan of cupcakes out of the oven. She moved back to the island and began mixing the ingredients for the frosting. Bo moved behind her again and put her hands down on the counter on either side of Lauren essentially trapping her between her body and the counter. Lauren smiled at Bo's actions but didn't say anything as she continued to mix the ingredients together expertly. Soon Lauren had her homemade chocolate frosting done and she started spooning it onto the cupcakes. Not wanting to let the opportunity pass, Bo dipped her finger into the frosting bowl and scooped a bit of the frosting up and brought it to her mouth.

"Mmmm. Babe this is really good."

"It's the balance of egg whites and sugar that give the frosting its creamy and light texture but it's the cocoa powder that adds the richness of the flavor."

"Well, it tastes amazing. I think though that there's one thing that's missing…"

Bo smiled as she dipped her finger back down into the frosting. Lauren looked up confused as she tried to figure out what Bo could have been referring to. She didn't see Bo's hand move up and jumped a bit when she felt Bo smear the frosting onto her neck. Bo leaned in and licked the frosting off of Lauren's neck and moaned her approval.

"Mmm. Perfect."

**_Citrus_**

Bo had spent the morning sanitizing the clubhouse as she was tired of the random smells and stains that she found on various surfaces throughout the downstairs. She had scrubbed the countertops and sink, swept and mopped the floor and now she was cleaning the rest of the surfaces with her handy sanitizing spray.

"Bo!"

Lauren charged into the clubhouse with a determined look on her face and Bo's head snapped up at hearing the demand in her girlfriend's voice.

"Lauren?"

Lauren stormed in with a hard look on her face but stopped suddenly when she noticed what her girlfriend was doing.

"Are you…cleaning?"

"Yeah babe. What's wrong?"

Lauren shook her head for a second before marching over to where Bo stood and grabbed her face roughly before leaning in and giving her a kiss so full of emotion it made Bo's knees buckle.

"Lau-"

Lauren cut Bo off as she walked her backwards and reached down for the hem of Bo's shirt. She pulled the item over Bo's head and went right back to attacking Bo's mouth. The Succubus had no idea what got into her girlfriend but she was in no position to stop her as Lauren had backed them over to the couch. She managed to take off her jacket, unbutton her pants and shirt all while pushing Bo down on the couch.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Bo smiled up at Lauren who had settled her body down on top of her. Lauren looked down at her girlfriend with a sweet smile before letting a smirk grace her features as she ground her hips down into Bo's earning her a loud moan from her girlfriend for her efforts. Lauren kissed her way down Bo's neck and pulled her bra down exposing her soft breasts as she ran her tongue over the pink buds in a lazy trail. Bo's hands went to Lauren's hair and she held the Doctor in place as Lauren alternating between licking, kissing and biting gently on the nubs.

"I don't know what's gotten into you babe but ohhh.."

Lauren had moved her hand down Bo's stomach and slid her hand into Bo's pants. Lauren was thankful that Bo never wore underwear as her long fingers came in contact with Bo's wetness almost immediately. Bo could feel the Succubus in her rising up as she pushed her hips up to meet Lauren's expert strokes.

"So beautiful…"

Lauren had looked up and she felt herself flush at the sight of Bo heaving lightly and the bright blue eyes staring back at her. Without warning Lauren slid her fingers roughly into Bo causing the Succubus to groan loudly. Lauren worked her fingers quickly in and out of her girlfriend with one goal in mind.

"Ahhhh…Laur-ohhh…uuuhh."

Bo moaned loudly as Lauren worked her magic and Lauren went back to teasing Bo's nipples with her lips and teeth. Bo ground her hips up meeting Lauren's thrusts and soon Bo felt herself on the verge of cumming. Bo panted loudly causing Lauren to double her efforts and soon Bo was screaming out in pleasure. Lauren kept up her ministrations allowing Bo's orgasm to draw out and Bo could feel one roll into another as she felt Lauren hit the right spot inside that kept it going. After a few more spasms Bo finally pushed Lauren away needing to let her body settle. She smiled goofily as her body hummed in worn appreciation. Lauren looked up at her with a satisfied smirk on her face. She scrunched her nose slightly.

"What is that smell?"

"Huh?"

Bo was barely conscious and Lauren's question wasn't really registering. Lauren took another deep inhale to try and identify the smell.

"Is that citrus?"

Bo laughed as she held up her still gloved hands. She had put on kitchen cleaning gloves when she was sanitizing the area and in the heat of Lauren's assault she hadn't taken them off. Lauren laughed and buried her head in the crook of Bo's neck and the two shared a contented sigh.

"Bo!"

"Huh?"

Bo was snapped out of her thoughts by Kenzi's voice. Bo shook her head to clear her thoughts as Kenzi gave her a strange look.

"You okay BoBo?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine."

Bo smiled again as Kenzi raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? You don't look okay."

Bo smirked. "No I'm fine. Just thought I smelled something that's all."

**_So yay for fun times for the girls. Reviews welcome. Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Week 6 -Demons

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_Note – I've never done a song-fic type story before so be gentle. Also, I absolutely LOVE this song. Lyrics by Imagine Dragons. Chapter title based on the song title._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #6 – Demons (2x22 post Garuda battle)**

**When the days are cold; And the cards all fold; And the saints we see; Are all made of gold**

The Doctor and the Succubus stood facing each other in Bo's bedroom long after the Garuda had been defeated and the group had their little after party at the Dahl. Dyson and Trick had congratulated Bo on a job well done in bringing down the evil thing but their admiration was lost on Bo as she only had her sights set on Lauren.

The kiss they'd shared before Bo went in to fight the Garuda had revived Bo's faith that her and Lauren were meant to be. She knew that kiss was more than a 'good luck' or a 'good bye' kiss. No, it was a 'come back to me' type of kiss and Bo knew Lauren felt it as well.

The pair stood silent in the quiet house just taking in the sight of one another as if it had been years since they'd seen each other instead of just a few hours.

**When your dreams all fail; And the ones we hail; Are the worst of all; And the blood's run stale**

Lauren sighed as she leaned into Bo's gentle touch. The past few days had been a whilrlwind with the Garuda and finding out Trick was Bo's grandfather and Dyson getting his love back and Vex…it was more than enough to make her head spin.

The group had undergone the task of sharing Bo's blood in order to bond with her and Lauren knew that this was dangerous. Dangerous because it meant they were all now connected to Bo both literally and physically. But it was also dangerous because it tampered with the power that Bo had inside and what Lauren knew about the Succubus's ability to thrall told her the act of being bound to her had awoken the beast inside.

**I wanna hide the truth; I wanna shelter you; But with the beast inside; There's nowhere we can hide**

Bo held Lauren's face gently in one hand and let her other hand linger on Lauren's hip. Bo had never felt anything like what she felt when the plan worked and the blood from all those she was fighting alongside bound with hers.

Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren softly, gently, lovingly. She let her lips and tongue take their time in exploring the familiar cavern of Lauren's mouth and when she felt Lauren's soft tongue brush against hers Bo moaned in happiness and relief that everything bad that had been going on around her was finally done. The Garuda, Nadia, the Nain Rouge's appearance. All of the things that were against them were finally over.

**No matter what we breed; We still are made of greed; This is my kingdom come; This is my kingdom come**

Lauren let her hands rest lightly on Bo's hips as she felt Bo's mouth on hers and she sighed into the kiss as she felt a warm sensation spread over her body. She had felt like a tightly coiled spring for the past few weeks between Nadia waking up, being possessed and watching her die that any sense of physical connection was lost on her.

Lauren felt herself being pushed backwards towards the large bed in the center of the room and she let Bo guide her down gently, never breaking the kiss with the woman she loved. Lauren could feel a different type of power surging through Bo and she knew that after today Bo would never be the same. Something had changed in her and Lauren hoped against hope that Bo would be able to control whatever the thing was that was rising up within her.

**When you feel my heat; Look into my eyes; It's where my demons hide; It's where my demons hide**

Bo maneuvered Lauren down on the bed and gently came to rest on top of her. This was not the first time she would share this intimate moment with the gorgeous doctor but to Bo, this was the first time she would really make love to her. Their previous encounters were shrouded in lust and want and need, but this time was different. This time Bo could feel a calm wash over them as she slowly and quietly began to remove their clothes.

She had been waiting for this moment for as long as she could remember. To her this was the 'normal life' she'd always wanted. She wanted to be with someone she cared about, someone she trusted, someone she loved. But since she was sixteen years old Bo had believed she would never get this chance. Until she met Lauren. The human doctor showed her how to love again and she owed everything to the woman who showed her how to feel alive and loved again. She showed her how to be _human_ again.

**Don't get too close; It's dark inside; It's where my demons hide; It's where my demons hide**

Lauren gasped almost inaudibly as she looked up at Bo through hooded eyes and saw the electric blue staring back at her. Bo's eyes had never looked so alive and for a second Lauren felt like she was seeing them for the first time. Lauren took note of the vibrant color emanating from her lovers eyes and she had never seen anything so beautiful.

Lauren felt her body react to Bo's caresses and she felt her own eyes darken as Bo ran her hands along every curve and dip along her skin. Lauren felt almost shy as Bo unabashedly watched her body respond to each simple stroke and gentle flex of her fingers. Lauren shuddered as she felt the love from Bo's fingers wash over her completely void of any Succubus powers and through these soft touches Lauren knew Bo had managed to reach Lauren's most sacred place, her heart.

**At the curtain's call; It's the last of all; When the lights fade out; All the sinners crawl**

Bo fought down the urge to claim Lauren and take her forcefully, as much as she wanted to. Bo had never had the urge to mark and possess someone as much as she had when she made love to Lauren and it was a feeling that was so unfamiliar to the young Fae that she was almost scared of it. Bo had known love before, it was something she warranted on an almost daily basis as part of her nature was to draw the love and undivided attention of those around her. But with Lauren it was different. It was a reciprocal kind of love and it was something Bo knew nothing about.

**So they dug your grave; And the masquerade; Will come calling out; At the mess you've made**

Lauren moaned and sighed as Bo removed the last of their clothing and she felt the weight of Bo's body upon hers with no barrier between them. As their bodies moved in rhythm to a beat they knew all too well Lauren let herself get lost in the emotion as she understood that for Bo, this was the antithesis of her nature.

Bo was a creature born in lust and hunger. It was those things that made her irresistible to those around her, Lauren included. However from the first time they'd shared a kiss and a warm embrace Lauren knew it wasn't the same as the others. She was able to appreciate Bo both at face value as well as for the beautiful creature that she was. It was what Lauren loved about her and what she feared most would be the force that drove them apart.

**Don't wanna let you down; But I am hell bound; Though this is all for you; Don't wanna hide the truth**

Bo took her time getting reacquainted with Lauren's soft curves and when she finally surrendered herself to the blonde she was met with a feeling of completeness and pure happiness. She let her hands and tongue map out patterns over the warmth radiating off of the woman below her and Bo knew she would do whatever it took to make and keep this woman happy and loved.

As Bo entered her lover for the first time that night she felt an overpowering feeling of sadness wash over her. She knew she'd mishandled her relationship with the doctor from the beginning and she felt she was in part to blame for breaking the woman that she loved. Bo knew the moment she killed Nadia was the moment Lauren shut down completely. It killed Bo to know that it was by her hand alone and she needed to do what she could to take away Lauren's pain.

**They say it's what you make; I say it's up to fate; It's woven in my soul; I need to let you go**

Lauren kept her eyes open and on Bo as the Succubus moved above her in gentle yet firm strokes. Lauren could feel the pressure of everything she feared most, about existing in the Fae world and worse yet, with a Succubus nonetheless, wash away as Bo slowly stripped her guard down layer by layer. Unlike anyone Lauren had ever met, Bo had the ability to make her feel completely vulnerable and in this instant that's exactly how Lauren felt. She wanted to give herself completely to the brunette but her insecurities of nonexistent inadequacies always held her back. Tonight that changed.

Lauren felt herself pull Bo closer as they moved in sync both trying to bring as much pleasure to the other as possible and at the same time express how much they loved each other. Lauren wanted to apologize to Bo for all the things that hadn't happened or weren't working, but she feared they would fall on deaf ears as they had before. Lauren knew they had a mile to go in terms of repairing their relationship but this moment in time was proof that they were willing to try. And that is all Lauren needed to believe. Believe in Bo, believe in herself, believe in forever.

**Your eyes, they shine so bright; I wanna save that light; I can't escape this now; Unless you show me how**

As Bo felt herself and Lauren nearing climax she stared down at the human doctor still not believing she was given a second or third chance with this woman. The one thing Bo feared most was that she was a monster or would become one and somehow through a simple touch or a smile or an embrace Lauren was always able to diminish that fear. If Bo could give her heart to anyone the doctor was the only one deserving and she knew Lauren would guard it with her entire being.

**When you feel my heat; Look into my eyes; It's where my demons hide; It's where my demons hide**

As both women exploded together tears of happiness, fear, apprehension and love were shed, neither understanding just how much of an impact this moment was having on the other. It was a night of accomplishment yes, but tonight, in Bo's bed, it was a night of acceptance. Acceptance that they forgave each other and that this forgiveness would be the foundation to a new future together.

As they laid there in each other's arms words weren't needed to express how they felt. Their emotions hung in the air as they silently stared into one another's eyes and they both saw what they'd been searching for.

**Don't get too close; It's dark inside; It's where my demons hide; It's where my demons hide**

**_Hope you all enjoyed it. Once again, lyrics by Imagine Dragons. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!_**


	7. Week 7 - It's Just Geometry

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #7 – It's Just Geometry (3x03)**

"Ok so you guys understand the rules?"

Bo rolled her eyes at the Valkyrie. "Yes we get it…nine-ball, you and Dyson against me and Lauren. Each ball sunk earns the other team a shot."

Tamsin smirked as she racked the nine balls on the table and Dyson moved down to the other end to line up his break shot. It was a Monday night at the Dahl and Lauren and Bo were trying to have a nice night out but their casual plans were interrupted by Dyson and his new bitch of a partner. After some not-so-nice pleasantries Tamsin had goaded Bo into a game of pool with Dyson not doing anything to stop her. Lauren got pulled into the mix and soon the pair found themselves in a faux-friendly game of nine-ball against the two older Fae's. And of course, this became a drinking game.

Dyson sipped his beer as he sauntered down to line up his shot. He turned to Bo and Lauren with a smirk. "Last chance to change your minds ladies."

Bo huffed at his smugness. True she didn't really play pool and she had no idea if Lauren did but she wasn't backing down from a challenge. Especially not one issued by the snarky blonde.

"Just take your shot wolf."

"Ooookay."

Dyson looked over at the 18 shots they had lined up on the bar table (one per teammate for all nine balls) and grinned as he leaned down to hit his shot. A loud _crack_ was heard as the cue ball hit the grouping of balls in the middle of the pool table at the other end. It was a clean break and the numbered balls scattered around the table but unfortunately for him, none of them went in. Bo moved to grab her cue stick but Lauren reached out to stop her.

"Mind if I try?"

Bo nodded and Tamsin snickered as Lauren took the cue stick that Bo was holding. She gripped it awkwardly as she looked at the balls on the table. She circled the table slowly taking in the location of the balls before she stopped on the side nearest where Dyson was standing.

"Excuse me."

"By all means…"

Dyson gave her a smile and moved out of the way so she could take her shot. After Lauren checked the table once more she leaned down and set her left hand on the felt while gripping the end of the cue stick with her right hand. She bit her lip a bit in concentration as she aimed and took her shot.

"Holy shit."

Bo beamed at Lauren after her shot and she looked over smugly at Tamsin. While Dyson had done a good job on the break he made the amateur mistake of not putting any spin on the cue ball, thus leaving it settled square in the middle of the table. Lauren had taken note of the position of the 1 ball and its proximity to the two balls gathered nearest the corner pocket directly opposite where she was standing. When she took her shot she'd managed to hit the 1 ball cleanly making it ricochet off the rail and nudge the 4 ball in the corner pocket.

"Lucky shot."

Tamsin grumbled loudly as she grabbed her shot and handed one to Dyson. They both downed the alcohol easily and stared at Lauren as she moved to line up her next shot.

_Crack._

"Ok that's bullshit."

The cue ball had been sitting just off of the end rail and Lauren had hit it hard enough and put enough backspin on the ball to make the 1-3 combo in the same pocket she'd sunk the 4 ball and have the cue ball spin back to tap the 6 ball in the opposite corner pocket. Lauren looked up at Tamin and kind of shrugged as she moved silently to the other side of the table. Dyson shook his head and handed two shots over to Tamsin before picking up his two shots and drinking them quickly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He exchanged a look with Tamsin as if to say, '_this is your fault_' before turning back to watch Lauren set up her next shot.

Tamsin couldn't help it as she walked over to where the human Doctor was standing. She bent down and rested her hands on the table as she leaned in close to the other blonde.

"My my Doc. Who would've known you were a regular hustler."

Lauren gave her a tight smile as she turned her attention back to the task at hand. She could feel how close Tamsin was standing and she knew she was doing it to break her concentration. Lauren looked at Tamsin briefly before she took a deep breath and looked back down at the table to line up her shot.

_Crack_

"No freakin way."

Lauren stood up straight and grinned as she looked at Tamsin's bewildered face. Lauren had sunk the 1-6-9 combo in the side pocket thus ending the game and making her and Bo the winner. She had originally lined up the easier 1-5 combo on the corner pocket but after Tamsin's effort to throw her off she decided to just end the game already so she could get back to her night out with Bo.

Laughter flowed from Bo's mouth as she sauntered over to Tamsin with the six remaining shots she needed to consume due to their team losing. Tamsin gave her a death stare as she took the drinks and downed them in record time. Even Dyson was laughing a bit as he took his shots as he knew Tamsin was pissed that they lost. And to a human no less.

"I don't know what the hell that was but it was bullshit!"

Lauren smiled as her and Bo grabbed their beers and shared a celebratory clinking of glasses before drinking. Lauren looked over at Tamsin.

"No actually that was just geometry. Would you like to play again?"

Bo and Dyson laughed at Lauren's serious 'innocent' face as she let a goofy smirk grace her features. She knew she'd bested the Valkyrie and there was nothing she could do to change the outcome of the game. Tamsin rolled her eyes as she didn't say anything while grabbing her almost empty beer mug and headed back to the bar for a refill. Dyson watched her walk away and laughed to himself about how Tamsin's plan backfired. He looked over at the other two and lifted his glass in salute as she stood up and followed Tamsin to grab more beer. Bo laughed as she re-racked the balls and asked Lauren to show her how she did that. The pair spent the next hour or so playing pool before calling it a night. Tamsin and Dyson stayed at the bar effectively licking their proverbial wounds as Tamsin learned a very important lesson tonight. Just because Lauren is human, doesn't mean she doesn't have any superpowers of her own.

**_Just a fun chapter that was floating around my head. Apologies I wrote it with the assumption everyone knows how to play pool. If you don't, and you really want to understand, just Google it LoL. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!_**


	8. Week 8 - What the Fae?

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #8 – What the Fae? (S1 pre 1x08)**

"Okay one more sample Bo."

Bo sighed as she held her arm out for Lauren to draw more blood. She'd been coming to the lab for a few weeks now on a daily basis to either give blood samples or get a shot of the latest formula Lauren had developed. On this particular visit Kenzi had accompanied her and she was sitting around waiting for Bo with a rather bored look on her face.

"Is this going to take much longer Doc?"

Lauren looked over at Kenzi briefly before turning back and focusing on the vial that was slowly filling with Bo's blood. It wasn't lost on Lauren that the young Goth didn't like her that much but she tolerated her since she was Bo's best friend. This was actually the first time Kenzi had joined Bo on one of her appointments and the Doctor had been slightly amazed that she'd managed to sit quietly as long as she had.

"Sorry Kenzi, no, this shouldn't take much longer."

"Lauren it's fine. _Right_ Kenzi?"

Bo gave Kenzi a 'WTF' look as she glanced at Lauren out of the corner of her eye. Kenzi knew Bo was attracted to the human Doctor and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever."

Kenzi went back to playing with some medical thingy that was sitting on the tray next to her as she watched Lauren and Bo. It was obvious to pretty much everyone that the two were attracted to each other but they had this strange cat-and-mouse dance thing going on that was really gross in Kenzi's opinion. She had told Bo to either 'hit it or quit it' once which earned her a slap on the head but still, she knew she was right.

"Acutally Kenzi, if you wanted to, I could use your help."

Kenzi looked up at Lauren with a curious eye. The two humans rarely interacted so Lauren offering to let Kenzi helped seemed mighty suspicious. Kenzi gave her a bored look as she tried to be nonchalant in her response.

"What do you need me to do?"

Lauren finished drawing Bo's blood and removed the needle from her arm before putting a cotton ball over it to stop any residual bleeding. She taped a bandage to the spot that she'd drawn blood from before getting up and grabbing one of her vials of formula from the table.

"I adjusted Bo's formula and I want to see if it's producing any positive results."

"Woah, no way Doc. I love her and all but she's not Succubusing me."

Lauren smiled. "Well I hadn't intended on that being the way to test the formula."

Bo looked up at Lauren. "What do you want me to do then?"

Lauren smiled at Bo's confusion. "Pulse her."

Bo looked skeptical as Kenzi looked confused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to see if the formula is having any effect on the strength of your pulses and since Kenzi is human I figured I'd give myself a break. And it would allow me to observe you better without the um…effects clouding my senses."

Lauren gave Bo another smile as she looked over at Kenzi. "So what do you say? I figured since you were so curious about the Fae powers you might want to experience one first hand."

Kenzi hesitated. "Does it hurt?"

Lauren shook her head. "No. The Succubus pulse is intended to dismantle its target by generating a heightened state of euphoria and tricks the brain into pushing out heavy levels of endorphins simulating the effect of being in love."

Kenzi looked at Bo and back at Lauren. She shrugged. "Eh sure, why not. Got nothing better to do. But this is a one-time thing."

She hopped off the bed she was sitting on and took the seat next to Bo at the counter where Lauren had set up to draw Bo's blood. Lauren looked at Kenzi and then at Bo and nodded. She drew the contents of the vial into a syringe and administered the shot into the other arm that she'd drawn blood from. She rubbed the spot lightly for a few seconds before nodding to Bo.

"Okay the formula should be working now. Now, since Kenzi has never felt this before let's start with a low level pulse to see how she responds."

Lauren knew the second Bo pulsed Kenzi she would flip out. She felt slightly guilty at putting Kenzi through this but she really did want to study Bo while she pulsed someone and using Kenzi as her guinea pig was just an added bonus. Kenzi stuck out her hand for Bo to pulse and as soon as she felt the light heat flow from Bo's hand to hers she jumped in her seat and pulled her hand away.

"What the Fae was that?"

"Kenzi, sit still. I need Bo to give you at least a short pulse and then I can take another blood sample to see what effect the serum is having."

"Fine."

Kenzi stuck her hand back out begrudgingly and Lauren smiled to herself. Bo looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and looked back at Kenzi with a grin. Lauren usually was the one Bo was 'testing' her powers out on but she knew sometimes the pulses were too much and they had to stop before something they both weren't ready for happened. The need to feed was also an issue when Lauren was the one she was pulsing and Bo had to fight down the urge to ravish the blonde Doctor on more than one occasion. She knew however that with Kenzi being the one she was pulsing that she wouldn't have that problem and she smirked a little as she let a strong flow of energy hit her best friend.

Kenzi sagged slightly in her seat as she felt the rush of heat and arousal hit her system. She didn't really know what to expect but when the pulse ended she found herself blinking heavily and leaning towards Bo slightly as she gazed at her with a goofy smile on her face.

"That was aaamazing."

Bo laughed at Kenzi's reaction and even Lauren couldn't keep her Doctor persona going as she studied the young human. Bo figured this would be the one and only time Kenzi would willingly do this so she had delivered a strong pulse to show the Russian girl exactly what she was capable of. Lauren had seen the glow from Bo's hand as she administered the pulse and she felt herself flush slightly knowing just how strong that pulse was and what Kenzi was feeling. She faltered a bit as she reached for a syringe to take a small sample of Bo's blood. Kenzi was now leaning on Bo with her arms around the Succubus telling her how wonderful she was and how cool it was that they were friends. Bo just laughed.

"And on that note I think I need to get her home."

Lauren nodded and Bo stood up before helping Kenzi to her feet. Kenzi let Bo hold up her bodyweight as the pair made their way to the exit. Before they left Bo turned back to Lauren with a grin on her face.

"You know she's going to get even with you for this right?"

Lauren just shrugged and waived as the pair made their way out. She knew that Bo was right in that Kenzi would find some way to even the score as it was tradition when one was trying to best a worthy adversary. However, Lauren just smiled to herself as she thought about something her old mentor had once told her. _Science trumps tradition every time._

**_And again, just a fun little story to pass the time. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!_**


	9. Week 9 - Be Careful What You Wish For

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_Note – I apologize for this up front. I had one of "those days" so in turn you all get this angsty story. Call it therapy or whatever but it's just what came out._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #9 – Be Careful What You Wish For (S2 post 2x06 so Bo knows about Nadia, but pre 2x12)**

_Knock Knock Knock_

Bo opened the door to reveal a very stressed and tired Lauren. She took a moment to appreciate the Doctor's slightly disheveled appearance finding the humor in the normally put together woman being practically insane-looking right now.

Bo gave Lauren a smile as she opened the door wider and allowed her to enter the Crack Shack. Kenzi was out with Hale and Dyson so Bo had the place all to herself and until Lauren called frantic about something or other she'd been relaxing with a nice glass of wine and some Chinese takeout.

"So what's up?"

"I'm sorry to come to you with this but…" Lauren paused as she set her things down and stared at the ceiling for a moment. She took a deep breath. "I just, I'm not sure who else I can talk to about this."

Bo looked confused. "Oookay? What is it?"

Lauren gave Bo a pained expression as she rambled her thoughts off haphazardly. "I think something's wrong with Nadia. I mean, not her specifically but the readings I've been monitoring of her life support system have been off the charts this past while and I'm not sure what to do."

Bo felt her heart squeeze a little at the mention of her not-really-girlfriend's girlfriend who is currently lying in a coma. Or cursed. Whatever. She motioned for Lauren to sit down on the couch as she grabbed the bottle of wine she had opened and a clean glass from the sink. She poured Lauren a drink and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Well, I mean what do you normally do when something like this happens? I mean is there some kind of medical explanation for why this would be happening? And what do you mean off the charts?"

Lauren took a large sip of wine hoping it would settle her down a bit. The past few days have been stressful for her as Nadia's vital signs have been raging back and forth between normal and near death and she wasn't sure what to make of it all.

"There's no explanation as to why this would be happening. Nothing about her current state has changed and I haven't tried any new cures to see if she was responsive."

Bo sighed. "Well maybe it has to do with the curse then?"

Lauren looked curiously at her. "Do you think? I hate to ask, but are you certain the Morrigan didn't give you any more information on this curse and what the nail means?" Lauren bit her lip in concern as she asked Bo these questions. She knew it was probably overstepping or something but she was torn here.

On one hand she had Nadia, her past, everything that was good in her life before the Fae. She could remember a better time when she was so in love with Nadia and together they were going to conquer the world. Drastic contrasts of each other with her being all about science and medicine and Nadia thriving in the art world as a budding photojournalist. It was really a case of opposites attract and it was the differences that made them so great together. They highlighted the good in each other while their differences allowed them to grow up and learn what it meant to compromise and be in a loving long term relationship.

Nadia brought out the playful side of Lauren, a side that the rest of the world got to see in limited form, but with her, Lauren was carefree and happy. Lauren taught Nadia about commitment and responsibility, always pushing her to be better and reach higher and it was Lauren who really helped Nadia see she wanted to do something with her life and let go of the careless way she approached the major things in life. It was this passion and drive that Lauren help instill in Nadia that eventually brought her to the Congo and ultimately sick, or cursed as Lauren now knew. She can't help but feel guilty about the fact that it was her own doing that led Nadia to her current lifeless form.

But, on the other hand there was Bo. The best thing in her life since learning about the Fae. To Lauren, Bo was such a contradiction on her own it was fascinating. Lauren never expected to find herself so enamored with another person after Nadia got sick, let alone a Succubus whose power was so great that she hadn't even cracked the surface yet. It was the nurturing, almost protective side of Lauren that initially drew her to Bo. From the day they met Bo had been so _lost_ that Lauren couldn't help but want to be the one to help her find her way. It didn't hurt that Bo was stunningly beautiful and Lauren knew even if the physical attraction hadn't been as strong she would still have been taken with the woman. When she first started spending time with Bo it amazed her how easily they fit together and how even though she's only known her for a short time, she's loved her for an eternity.

Bo shook her head. "No she didn't say anything else. Besides, even if she did know she's take too much pleasure in torturing me with it."

Lauren nodded. She looked at Bo with empathy, grief and love all rolled into one. "Bo thank you. I'm sorry I know this isn't really what you want to talk about."

Bo frowned slightly. "No it isn't. BUT, I know she's important so we need to do whatever we can right?"

Bo numbed her emotions out by taking a rather large gulp of wine. Yes, she would rather discuss _anything_ else with Lauren at this point, but she had promised to help her and that is what she intended to do. She sighed as she sat back on the couch and looked over at the Doctor who seemed deep in thought. Bo reflected on their sordid history and if she could do it all over again she thought she'd do a few things differently. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew there had been a turning point for them that when they'd crossed it they weren't able to go back and above all else, that is what she wished she could redo.

Most people would assume it was the spybang thing that happened last year, but really it wasn't. Sometime before that Bo knew her feelings ran deep for the human and she wished she'd been able to deal with that a little better. She wished she hadn't gotten caught up in wanting Lauren so badly that she let her bad decisions lead to their first night in bed together. She didn't regret it, but she did regret the steps they took to get there. At the time, she knew it was a bad idea since there was so much going on around them and Bo didn't realize until recently how much she had to learn about the blonde.

Bo didn't know the many sides of Lauren Lewis. She only knew the side she had an immense physical attraction to and some part of her wanted to take her time and really get to know all facets of the brilliant scientist, accomplished doctor and gentle yet brave woman that had captured her attention from day one.

Lauren gave her a sad smile. "She is. But so are you."

Those words held such weight that neither woman knew how to deal with it. Unlike Bo, Lauren wasn't the type to voice her emotions so easily and Bo knew this was a big deal for her to point blank admit she still held a place for the young Fae in her heart. For Lauren, putting it out there was dangerous because it meant she had no control over what she was thinking, what she was feeling. As someone who prided themselves on being so in control, this was a scary thing. The biggest fear she had at this point was that Nadia would in fact be cured and she would have to deal with the reality of the situation. It was a choice she never dreamed she'd have to make and when faced with it she hadn't the first idea of what she would do.

Bo returned the small smile as she refilled her glass. "Well, I think you're pretty special too Dr. Lewis."

Lauren laughed a genuine laugh and just like that the tension seemed to disappear. She knew Bo was trying to make light of the situation to avoid further uncomfortableness and normally she would have wanted to process whatever was going on between them a little more, but for now she would let it be. Sometimes that's the best thing you can do and Lauren learned a long time ago when it came to her life, she was anything but in the driver's seat. It was better for her to do the best with what she had and eventually everything would fall into place.

The two spent the rest of the evening emptying the bottle of wine, and two more, and just talking and enjoying each other's company. They didn't know how many more opportunities like this they would have in the future and they wanted to make sure they had this good memory to carry them as they moved on in the days ahead. It was one of those nights that are either spent between good friends or lovers and for tonight they were okay with not deciding which they were. As the sun came up they finally passed out on the couch downstairs and for the first time in a long time Lauren fell into a deep slumber as she settled back in Bo's arms who had scooted back against the couch as they laid down earlier that night. It was a simple act, to fall asleep in the arms of someone you love, and for Lauren this was affirmation that Bo would always be in her heart and that no matter what happened with Nadia, everything would work itself out.

As Kenzi walked through the door of the Crack Shack she saw the pair asleep on the couch and the empty bottles of wine and discarded Chinese food. She rolled her eyes as she headed for the stairs wanting nothing more than to pass out in her bed. As she looked back at them from the bottom of the steps she just shook her head with one thought on her mind: '_Great…here we go again_'

**_So there we have it. Like I said sorry for the angst but I actually did want to include a few of these types of chapters to balance out the fluff. Let me know what you thought as always and thanks for reading!_**


	10. Week 10 - What Are You Wearing?

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #10 – What ****_Are_**** You Wearing? (For fun we can assume 3x04 after the opening scene)**

"Bo is everything alright?"

"Everything's amazing."

Bo sighed as she leaned back against the bathroom sink and took another bite out of the chocolate candy bar she was eating. Her and Lauren had just gone a round or seven in bed and although it satisfied her emotionally, it did nothing to curb her hunger. _Hunger_. That word frustrated her to no end sometimes and now was _definitely_ one of those times. I mean it wasn't like her and Lauren weren't taking advantage of the second-honeymoon phase they were in, but Bo always felt bad about pushing Lauren too far, fearing that her veracious sexual appetite would physically hurt the woman she cared so much about.

Bo had learned early on that Lauren may be reserved and controlled in public, and really in private with their friends as well, but she was nothing like that in bed. Still nerdy to a fault, Lauren had the ability to channel sexuality in waves that even Bo had to be amazed at. And for a Succubus, that's saying something. It seemed that whatever they were doing or whatever happened during the day prior was lost once they started the intricate dance of making love. The tempo could change, the rhythm could deviate, but the song was always the same. Unbridled passion would often overtake them and Bo had to remind herself more than once that she had to be mindful of her exploits with the Doctor.

Take tonight for example. Lauren had come over with some pizza and beer and they were just going to hang out and watch a movie and enjoy a quiet night with no Fae drama to distract them. Well one thing led to another and after a few bites of pizza and the opening credits not even rolling they were fooling around on the couch like horny teenagers. Bo had suggested they move it upstairs to the bedroom for fear of either Kenzi, or worse Vex, walking in on them in a compromising position. They'd laughed as they ascended the stairs and began an epic night of lovemaking. It was moments like these that Bo didn't see herself as Fae and Lauren as human. No, they were equals in every way and Lauren proved herself over and over again just how thorough she was when she set her sights on something.

"Babe are you sure everything is alright?"

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Bo looked up as she heard Lauren call out before entering the bathroom.

"Yeah everything's….whaa?"

Lauren looked down in confusion. She'd found an old man's shirt in Bo's closet as she was searching for something to cover up with and she figured it was probably Nate's as it was too broad in the shoulders to be Dyson's. Why it was in Bo's closet she had no idea, figuring it was either Kenzi or Bo's haphazard laundry and tidiness skills that were to blame. She'd quickly slipped it on after hearing the noise from the bathroom and she'd only done up the middle two buttons before slipping her underwear back on and going in search of the cause of the noise.

"What?"

Bo could feel the Succubus make its presence felt at seeing Lauren's lithe form in the large men's button up shirt. There was something undeniably sexy about that sight and when you couple that with her JBF hair and white lace undergarments Lauren had on, Bo was practically foaming at the mouth.

Lauren felt her skin heat up slightly as she watched Bo's eyes brighten with the distinctive electric blue that indicated the inner beast had come out to play and an unconscious smirk make its way across the brunette's features. Bo stalked slowly across the bathroom, the candy bar long forgotten in the sink she was leaning against previously, as she made her way silently over to her lover. Bo wrapped one arm around Lauren's waist under the thin fabric of the shirt and she let her other hand move to smooth some of Lauren's hair behind her ear. Bo looked down.

"Why Doctor. What _are_ you wearing?"

Lauren blushed at the Succubus's intense gaze. She cleared her throat as she wrapped her arms around Bo's neck. Never one to back down from a challenge she gave her girlfriend a smirk of her own. "Well you know I just found this lying around in your closet and according to the internet studies most lovers prefer women with 'nothing but a t-shirt on' so I figured this would suffice."

Bo grinned as her eyes flashed bright. "Well you'd be right."

She backed Lauren up slowly against the wall and let her eyes wander down the form of her gorgeous girlfriend. Seeing Lauren in something so out of character for the normally put together woman was such a turn on. Sometimes they slept naked, which was Bo's preference of course, but more often than not Lauren would crawl in bed beside the young Fae in her comfortable sleep attire which usually included some coordinated pair of shorts or pants and tank top combination. So seeing her like this was a treat and Bo intended to savor it. She removed her arm that was around Lauren's waist and ran her fingertips up Lauren's arm and came to rest on her shoulder. She mimicked her hand placement with the other hand that had been wrapped in the blonde locks of her lover and Bo slowly brought her hands together, running them lightly up Lauren's neck. She sent a light pulse into the slightly taller blonde as she leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

Lauren moaned into the kiss and Bo ran her hands down the same path they'd just taken and let her fingers run all the way down Lauren's chest stopping only to undo the two button's Lauren had done up. Bo smiled into the kiss as she moved her hands across the tight muscles on Lauren's stomach slowly before dragging her nails up Lauren's back. Lauren bucked her hips slightly as she felt another pulse and tightened her arms around Bo's shoulders. Bo ran her hands down Lauren's spine and brought them slowly back around to the front of the trembling woman in her arms as she continued to let light pulses flow from her hands. She moved her hands up and pushed the shirt off of Lauren's shoulders and let it fall slightly off her body only being stopped by the fact that Lauren's arms were still in the sleeves and her arms were bent as she held on to Bo for dear life.

As Bo kissed her way down Lauren's neck and across her shoulders Lauren groaned out, "If I knew this was the reaction I was going to get I'd have bought these a long time ago."

Bo laughed lightly into Lauren's chest as she let her hands palm Lauren's soft breasts as she continued her teasing. She was cut short however when Lauren shoved her back and Bo looked up with concern in her eyes. She mentally smacked herself on the head as she was certain Lauren would be too tired to have another go at it, but after seeing her like this she just couldn't help herself. Instead she felt her breath hitch as she looked up into the darkest shade of chocolate brown she'd ever seen in Lauren's eyes.

"Bed. Now."

Bo grinned knowing she'd won this little game and she was going to claim her prize over and over until Lauren threw in the towel. She laughed as Lauren all but pulled her arm out of its socket as the pair made their way the short distance to the bed. Lauren threw Bo down on the bed and quickly straddled her as she looked down at her lover with hooded eyes. Lauren wasn't sure what had come over her just then but whatever it was she knew for sure Bo wasn't going to complain. As Lauren made quick work of Bo's kimono she laughed to herself. '_If they say the suit makes the man, then I guess the shirt makes __**this**__ woman'_

**_Okay so I'll admit this is one of my personal…yeah okay. Anyway let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	11. Week 11 - Doctor, Doctor

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_Note – Okay this one is also not for the kiddies. My offerings for ignoring this story for a few days._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #11 –Doctor, Doctor (Does it really matter? LOL call it S3)**

"Bo…st-unh…"

Lauren panted lightly as Bo pulsed her again. What started as a simple question from Lauren for Bo to work out the kink in her neck turned into a full on role play session that Bo was getting waaay too much enjoyment out of.

Bo smirked down at Lauren and ran her left hand up the inside of Lauren's thigh that was spread wide in hopes that Bo would end the torture and just _do something_ already. Bo was currently kneeling between Lauren's wide open legs as the human lay on the edge of the bed gripping the sheets and staring up at the Succubus with pleading eyes. Check that, Dr. Succubus.

When Bo had come over the pair had a light dinner before settling on the couch for a movie. Lauren had a rough few days and she could feel a large knot in her shoulder and she'd asked Bo to give her a massage to work it out. After a few minutes of quietly massaging her and enjoying the soft moans she was making Bo decided it was time to turn it up a notch. In a playful mood, she'd gotten up suddenly and sauntered over to the workstation set up downstairs and grabbed one of Lauren's lab coats from where they hung in the closet. Bo slipped it on and buttoned it up as she put her hair up and turned back to Lauren with her best 'clinical' look. She slipped her hands into the pockets of the lab coat like she'd seen Lauren do countless times and moved back to where Lauren sat watching her with an amused and somewhat aroused gaze.

"Hello I'm your Doctor. What seems to be the problem?"

Lauren wanted to laugh at Bo's antics, and honestly tell her that the lab coat probably wasn't the most sanitary thing in her house but she knew they had just been cleaned so she was okay with it, but something about the way she looked in the lab coat and with her hair up in a professional manner made Lauren's insides stir a bit. She thought about all of her medical school fantasies she had and she figured now was as good a time as any to just roll with it. Lauren stood and removed her shirt slowly and turned away from Bo slightly giving her access to her shoulder.

"Well I seem to have some pain here…"

She pointed to her neck and shoulder area that she knew Bo loved to explore and moaned lightly when Bo put her hand on the area and sent a powerful surge to the blonde. Bo smiled at the reaction she elicited from the human.

"It seems you have some unusual tightness here…which if I'm correct is a result of some swelling down here…"

Bo ran her hand down Lauren's back while she continued to pulse her and around to her stomach and stopped at the button of Lauren's slacks. Lauren looked at Bo with dark eyes and gave her a smirk.

"And what would the prescription be to alleviate this?"

Bo stepped back and put her hands back in the pockets of the coats. She was enjoying the fact that Lauren was playing along as she wasn't sure how the Doctor would respond.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is get you upstairs and out of these clothes."

Lauren laughed as Bo pulled her towards the stairs. They made their way upstairs to Lauren's bedroom and Bo helped her out of her clothes quickly while she removed her own attire save for her bra and panties she kept on as she slid the lab coat back on. Lauren laughed as she was pushed down on the bed and pulled her forward so her legs were hanging off of the bed. Bo started by running her hands lightly up and down Lauren's thighs as she scratched lightly on the sensitive skin near the blonde's center. Lauren propped herself up on her elbows to watch Bo's movement and swallowed a moan as Bo scratched over a particularly sensitive area.

"So Doctor, what's next?"

Bo grinned. "Well, in order to reduce the swelling we need to _work out_ the source of the pressure."

Lauren swallowed as she watched Bo's eyes light up with their beautiful blue color that Lauren has come to love instead of fear. She moaned as Bo kneeled down and let her tongue join her hands in their 'relief' of Lauren's pain. Bo brought her left hand to rest at Lauren's opening and smiled as she took in the wetness that had accumulated there.

"BO! Oh…hmmmm…"

Bo had inserted two fingers slowly, just the tips, and she'd sent another powerful pulse right to Lauren's core, one that the doctor wasn't expecting and she felt her back arch slightly at the feeling as she flopped back on the bed. Bo put her right hand on Lauren's stomach to hold her down as she pumped her fingers slowly in and out of Lauren letting soft pulses flow every time she rubbed up against the spongy interior of her blonde lover. Lauren let out a soft string of curse words and undecipherable sounds as Bo continued her slow teasing. Bo removed her fingers slowly and Lauren whined and bucked her hips at the loss of contact as she propped herself back up on her elbows.

A light sheen of sweat had taken over the blonde's body and the 'fuck me now' look she was giving the Succubus had Bo quivering slightly. Bo gave her an evil smile.

"Well it appears the swelling wasn't coming from in there…hmmm…maybe it's out here."

Bo let her wet digits run over Lauren's folds and up to her now swollen bud. She let her fingertips rest lightly on the area as Lauren gave her a 'don't you dare' look. Bo smiled.

"BOOO…uhhhh FUCK."

Bo smiled a triumphant smile as Lauren flopped back on the bed again. Bo loved to hear Lauren swear, as it was so unusual for it to occur, and she really loved it when it was in response to the brunette's ministrations. She sent another powerful surge directly to Lauren's rock hard nub and watched the wetness seep out of Lauren's opening. She couldn't contain herself any longer as she leaned forward and ran her tongue along Lauren's opening taking her time to lap up the sweet juices her body was producing.

"BO…PLEASE…"

Bo looked up at Lauren's face and she groaned causing the vibrations to hit Lauren's folds and make her back arch again. Lauren's eyes were pleading with the Succubus to end her waiting and Bo could feel how tightly wound Lauren's body was. Lauren closed her eyes when she felt Bo's tongue enter her while she let her fingers continue to send pulse after pulse to Lauren's sensitive clit.

"I. swear…unnhhh…fucking…shit..."

Lauren was trying to voice her discontent but was having difficulty under Bo's expert touch. Lauren lost control of her body's reactions as she bucked her hips and trash lightly as she was being held down by Bo's free hand.

"Now now, like I said, we need to work out your swelling. Doctor's orders."

Bo smirked up at Lauren who gave her a death stare. Bo resumed her teasing of Lauren's opening with her tongue and let her fingers rub Lauren's nub firmly but giving her some reprieve by not pulsing her again. Lauren's throat was becoming hoarse from her moaning and pleading and Bo watched in awe as Lauren's entire body flushed and continued to release a steady flow of wetness which she happily lapped up. She changed her ministrations allowing her tongue to lavish the hard nub and her fingers to tease in and out of Lauren's opening. This change in pace caused Lauren to bring one of her hands down to Bo's head and she quickly tangled her hand in Bo's hair tugging her roughly to the area she wanted her most. Bo grinned at this as she absolutely loved it when Lauren got a little rough and she knew that Lauren knew when the times that she did, she was rewarded nicely.

Lauren let another string of uncomprehensive sounds flow out of her mouth as Bo took her into her mouth and alternated between licking, nipping and suckling lightly on the bud. Lauren's other hand joined the one tangled in Bo's hair and Lauren felt her hips moving involuntarily as she humped Bo's face. Bo knew Lauren was getting close to her breaking point so she increased her tempo with her fingers and made sure to curl them against the blonde on the out-stroke coming into contact with the sensitive area just inside her. She lapped firmly against Lauren's clit as she tried to keep Lauren's hips down on the bed but quickly found herself losing the battle as Lauren's thrashing got more and more violent. Bo finally took pity on her and slammed her fingers in and out of the blonde as she wrapped her lips around Lauren's nub and sucked. Hard.

"BO! Oh God….oh gah-fuck Bo…"

Lauren felt her body hum as Bo picked up the pace and within a few seconds Lauren's body went completely rigid before shaking uncontrollably as Bo sent pulse after pulse into the blonde directly on her g-spot. Bo helped Lauren ride out her orgasm and Bo took her time in easing her fingers out of the blonde. She leaned back down and cleaned her up lightly making sure to avoid her clit and opening directly knowing the blonde was much too sensitive for any direct contact. Lauren's hands were still in Bo's hair and now they were massaging her scalp lightly as she let out a satisfied hum. When Bo was done cleaning her up she slid up and gave Lauren a cheeky smile. Lauren lazily looked up at her and laughed at how messy the brunette looked with her own juices smeared around the mouth of the Succubus. Bo wiped her face with her clean hand and leaned down to give Lauren a gentle kiss.

"So, how did I do?"

Lauren hummed and let her hands run down the brunette's shoulders and arms. Her limbs felt heavy and she could feel her body fighting sleep as she was completely relaxed. She gave Bo a dazzling smile.

"Best doctor visit. Ever."

**_Yeah…so…what did you guys think? I'm getting more used to doing these types of chapters but still. Yeah. Let me know what you all thought and thanks for reading!_**


	12. Week 12 - It's All My Fault

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_Note – I just wanted to do this scene even though Bo won't be in it because it was one of my favorite scenes in the show thus far. Hoping to do it justice as it's such a heartbreaking scene. I know the format is a little different but I'm trying something new._

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #12 – It's All My Fault (3x10 L&D scene at the bar. Lauren's POV)**

I can't believe I did that.

I let the one person whose entire existence has meant more to me in a few short years than any other I've ever known. I want to blame it on circumstance. I want to say it was because I was hurt, angry, felt cast aside. But that wouldn't be true. None of it. No. I was scared. Scared that she was bigger than me, bigger than us, bigger than even she can imagine.

I want to say we had some epic fucking love that transcended species and life and time, but in reality, what we had was a moment. Stolen moments where she and I were the only people who existed and that was enough for us. Little moments when I forgot all the pain and heartbreak and just crap that I've put up with for my entire life.

Bo. The one person that's taken the time to see me and notice me and appreciate me in this God forsaken world that I've lived in for the past six years.

I thought it would be easy. I thought I could walk away and end the suffering. My suffering. But I was so wrong. I came to the Dahl knowing it was Trick's night off and hoping to have a quiet moment of peace where I could sit and think about fucked up everything has become. I just needed a moment of self-pity. One moment and I could make sense of everything. I could compartmentalize and move forward. Not on. No, I'd never move on.

**_Him: "You know we uh…we got the guy."_**

Dyson. Of course he would be the one to interrupt my silence. I want to hate him with every fiber of my being. I want to blame him for the reason Bo and I aren't together. I want to believe it was when he got his stupid love back that everything changed. But I don't think that's true. I think Bo and I were on different playing fields even before that. Still, I can't help myself.

**_Me: "What?"_**

I feel bad for not really hearing him but honestly I don't care much about what he has to say. Not right now. Right now, I need to figure out what the hell my life has become these past few years. Past few weeks. Past few days.

**_Him: "Our sociopathic Romeo, Nelson…he's going away for a long time."_**

I know Dyson is trying to comfort me. Some part of me knows he cares. It makes me want to hate him that much more. Why couldn't he just be the antagonist I wish he was?

I give him a nod in understanding, letting him know I heard him. It's funny, the last five minutes I spent with Bo and the subsequent hour that followed as I sat here at the bar made me forget about all the excitement we had today. Nelson, what a troubled kid. But in some fucked up way I understand him. He fell in love. He fell in love with a Fae and he was grasping at straws to hold on to that love. I can relate.

**_Him: "You okay?"_**

Am I okay? How do I even begin to answer that question? Is he asking if I'm okay with Nelson getting sent away to jail? I guess. Is he asking if I'm okay with everything that's gone on with Bo and the Dawning and him being her hand? I don't know. Is he asking if I'm in a good place and can handle all this shit? No. I'm definitely not okay.

**_Me: "Do you know that I thought that you were the enemy for a while there? That you were going to swoop in and take her away. Turns out I've done a fine job of screwing it up all by myself."_**

Why would I say that to Dyson? I look at him as I say this and the serious look he gives me actually brings me comfort in knowing he understands. He gets what it's like to love someone who you can never completely have. Someone who will never be completely yours because she is not meant for that. He knows what it's like to love Bo Dennis. It's funny, as a scientist I understand the physical and mental need for comfort and love. I understand the body's chemical reactions that drive emotion but what I don't understand is why even when I know this I can't control it. I wonder if Dyson experienced the same grief when the Norn took his love? Knowing you can't have someone, can't love someone, because of the choices _you _made.

**_Him: "Yeah, we're gonna need shots."_**

I have to smile a bit as the parallel of him pouring me a drink in mourning isn't lost on me. I don't know why I'd reached out to him when Ciara died, but on some level I connected with him then about the loss of love and I think a part of me knew it was what he needed at that moment. I don't know if he was just repaying the favor or not, but I do appreciate the sentiment. He and I aren't exactly friends, but if anyone is going to understand how I feel it's him. At this moment, Dyson is the person I need sitting here next to me. He is the only one who can share in my misery and grief and really _know_ how it feels.

**_Me: "We're on a break."_**

I don't know why but I expected that to bring him some happiness. Like I said, at this moment it would be so much easier to project my anger, my emotion on someone. Of course he does the right thing and tries to comfort me instead.

**_Him: "Well uh, if you're looking for a distraction I'm partial to bar fights and howling at the moon. I don't know if that's your cup of tea though."_**

**_Me: "Noted."_**

Did I really do the right thing here? Should I be sitting here commiserating with the one man who has stood in my way from day 1? Should I open up to the guy who until recently treated me like shit because I was human living in the Fae world? I think I've completely lost my mind. I would like to blame it on the alcohol but this is my first glass.

**_Him: "For what it's worth…she really does love you. I can tell."_**

Now see that's where he's wrong. If she loved me this wouldn't have happened. At least that's what I would like to think. I would like to think that if Bo really loved me that we'd get our happily ever after. At least as long as my human lifespan lasted. I know it would get weird though as I aged and she didn't, but I would have taken those strange years over what I currently have. Nothing. Besides, what does Dyson know? It's not like she's going to open up to him with how she feels. No, she's had opportunity to do that before and she never set him straight. Maybe that was part of our problem…no, that wasn't it. And why would he do that? Why would he tell me that _now_ after everything we've been through? Gah, I don't even know what to think.

**_Me: "Well, whatever happens…it's not like she's irreplaceably perfect right?"_**

Lie.

**_Me: "She's so stubborn."_**

Lie.

**_Him: "She can be bitchy."_**

Ok maybe that's true.

**_Me: "Impetuous."_**

Lie. See the thing is, as much as I want to believe these faults of hers are just that…faults…they're not. They are the things that make her who she is. A woman whose captured my entire world and I don't know what to do now that she's not going to be in like she was before.

**_Me: "Brave."_**

Truth.

**_Him: "Noblehearted."_**

Truth.

**_Me: "Best sex I'll ever have."_**

**_Him: "God's yes."_**

Okay so maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, but at this moment I just don't give a shit. I needed something light, something to take my mind off the weight of this situation. It's the mind's natural defense system to defer the emotional pain for humor, which is why people often laugh when they're sad. It never really made sense to me until now. I mean really, am I really sitting here making light of this with Dyson of all people?

**_Me: "How could I ever get over her?"_**

There it is. The one question that's been haunting me since I told her I needed a break. That was such shit. I didn't need a break. I needed her to fight for me. I needed her to understand how lost I've been these past few weeks. I needed her to say she wouldn't let me go. I didn't need her to be understanding and give me the time I need. Because truth of the matter is I don't need time. I need _her_.

**_Him: "I'll let you know."_**

I never thought I'd understand what they meant when they said common enemies will bond over a single evil. In this case, I guess it's not evil that we're bonding over but a lost love. I never figured Dyson for the sensitive type, not at least with me, but I have a newfound respect for the guy. Sure I'd cut him off in a second if it meant I could reclaim Bo, but I don't think it will ever come to that. The stupid fucking triangle that we found ourselves in is never going away and I suppose it's easier to accept him as an adversary than ignore and hate him forever.

**_Him: "Shots. We need shots."_**

If this is the new and improved Dyson I guess he's not that bad. For just a few minutes I can forget why I'm sitting here. Why I feel as if I've lost my reason for living. Why I let my fear and insecurities rule my heart and push out the best thing that's ever happened to me.

**_So…what did you guys think? I may be in the minority here but that scene has always been the most heartbreaking on the show for me. Even more so than the actual "break up" scene because IRL it's not the actual moment that crushes you. It's the realization that hits you after it's done that cracks even the strongest of people. If it didn't work for you it's okay, like I said I'm just trying something new. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	13. Week 13 - Lucky

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #13 – Lucky (S2x06 my take on the post coital moments)**

"Laur…mmphh…"

Lauren looked over her shoulder at Bo's sleeping form and felt a wave of calm wash over her. Lauren sighed happily as she felt the weight of Bo's arm resting lightly on her hip and she giggled as she heard the raspy low hum of Bo's intermittent snoring. She knew it was foolish, but she couldn't help but feel like for just a few moments life was exactly as it was supposed to be. There aren't many times in life when you get a redo and this was most definitely one of those times.

Lauren turned carefully in Bo's light grasp to face the woman that's both starred in her dreams and haunted her nightmares for the last year and a half. This enigma, both gentle and strong, beautiful and nondescript, human and Fae. This woman who Lauren would literally do anything to hold in her arms. This woman who has been so untouchable it almost brought tears of frustration to Lauren's eyes.

Bo.

Just her name gave Lauren goose bumps and she smiled as she brought her hand up to lightly trace the contours of the young Succubus's face. She knew the price she would pay when she returned to the Light compound and be forced to take the wrath of Lachlan, but she didn't care. For a few moments Lauren was going to enjoy this and pretend like there was nothing out there waiting for her. She knew she was lucky, there were only so many people on this earth who found their companion, their other half, the one person who makes them _feel_.

If nothing else, Bo could definitely make her feel. Feel love, feel pain, feel compassion and empathy for a race that has tormented her for years.

Lauren sighed.

She knew above all else, the human-Fae dynamic would be the one thing she couldn't overcome. Not really being the sappy romantic type, at least not by her description, for once she knew exactly what the song meant when it said 'sometimes love just aint enough.' It was pathetic. Lauren knew she had the fortune of experiencing more in a few short months with Bo than most people get to in a lifetime but it wasn't enough for her. Lauren wanted more. She craved the freedom and passion she felt when she was with Bo and she wanted it to be a permanent thing in her life instead of it being reduced to a few fleeting moments when she got the woman all to herself.

Lauren shook her head. She couldn't think like that right now. At this moment, she needed to capture everything about their experience, every touch, every sound, just…everything. If it weren't for her belief that everything would eventually work out, Lauren would have given up on them a long time ago. After her disastrous incident with Bo at the behest of the Ash, Lauren was sure she would never get another chance to hold her in her arms. But, like everything else about Lauren, she stayed strong and she kept fighting. She fought for herself and for Bo and somehow it seemed as if all that fighting paid off. Because for a few brief moments, she was hers.

Lauren snuggled down into Bo's side and smiled as she felt Bo tighten her grip slightly as her body molded to the brunette's. Lauren tucked her head in the crook of Bo's arm and fell into a deep sleep hoping that her memory would be able to recall this moment in the days to come. She knew it would be a while before she was let out again and if nothing else, she was going to have this time and no one, not even Lachlan, could strip it from her.

Upon feeling the Doctor snuggle down into her arms Bo opened her eyes and looked down at Lauren's now sleeping form. Bo smiled to herself as she thought back on the moments that played out right before and she knew finally everything was working out. She didn't care that Lauren said she was going back to that asshat Lachlan, she would fight for her freedom and they would be together. It's the shit that love notes and Hallmark cards are made out of and Bo believed in this. Call it her human side, but this is what she wanted. This is what she craved. She needed to love and feel loved and as she lay there with Lauren, she felt just that.

It wasn't lost on Bo that Lauren would probably have some sense of dread come morning time. It also wasn't lost on her that for her human lover, this night was more than a simple act. It was more than just sex. It was about connecting and that is exactly what Bo needed as well. She could pretend that everything was fine and that it was all part of some larger-than-life story that would play out between her and the Doctor, but Bo was smarter than that. For just a few moments, she needed to feel the connection, to make her whole, to make her human.

Human.

That word carried such a heavy meaning. Bo knew it was only a matter of time before Lauren was no longer able to be with her because she was a human and her lifespan was short. It angered Bo to no end to know that after searching her entire existence and finally finding her, that even then their time was limited.

Bo sighed softly as she watched Lauren's shoulders rise and fall with each breath she took. Bo couldn't believe how lucky she felt to be laying here with the woman who she had such deep feelings for. Love, yes, but something more than that as well. For Bo, Lauren made her feel things she didn't know she was capable of feeling. Confident, cared for, beautiful. By nature, Bo has felt these things in the past but she knew they came with a certain caveat. It was all part of the Succubus charm and Bo knew she could really have anyone she wished for. But with Lauren it was different. She willingly made Bo feel those things and it was a strange thing. It's very unnerving for someone to make you feel so deeply and Bo wondered if she searched the world over if she'd find another like Lauren. She doubted it. There was something genuine and real about the way Lauren acted towards her that made Bo realize in the end, this is what she wanted. Forget the family and the house and the kids. She wanted to find that one person who could connect with her entire being. Accept her as she was and love her because of it, not in spite of it. Lauren was that person.

**_Sorry this was short, but it was just in my brain so I wrote it down. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	14. Week 14 - Really? Really

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #14 – Really? Really… (S3 anytime pre-3x10)**

"Um what the hell is going on?"

Kenzi and Dyson walked into the clubhouse to find the kitchen a massive, massive mess. Flour, sugar and what appeared to be butter was all over the countertops, appliances and both women who were standing in the middle of it all with very different looks on their faces. Lauren more or less looked like a deer in headlights while Bo was sporting a victorious smirk that would make even Heffner blush a little.

Kenzi raised her eyebrow as she folded her arms over her chest awaiting a response.

"Cooking lession."

Both women looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. See, what had started out as a simple cooking lesson by Lauren soon turned into a…well…ordeal shall we say once Bo decided she would have more fun decorating the Doc herself rather than the cupcakes as she was instructed.

Oh and did I mention both women were down to their underwear save for Lauren's button down shirt that was hanging messily open and off her shoulders? Yeah you get the picture.

Dyson cleared his throat. "Well that must have been some lesson."

He leered just a bit at the two half naked women who were now scrambling to find their clothes and make themselves presentable around the cupcake ingredients that were all over them. Well, at least Lauren was. Bo took her time in getting her pants that for some reason were hanging off of the television across the room and she slipped them on not even bothering to zip them up as she dug her tank top out of the couch cushions. Lauren was having more difficulty with her pants, which were thankfully thrown haphazardly on the counter near where she was standing, as she had worn her fitted jeans that day and the butter and sugar combination was giving her a not-so-wanted exfoliation.

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she stepped around the mess and grabbed the surprisingly clean bottle of wine off the counter. She pulled the cork off with her teeth and made haste work of the half empty bottle of wine as she sauntered over to the couch to sit down. Dyson laughed and joined her in the sitting area and took a seat in the armchair. The Doctor and the Succubus finally managed to clean themselves up a bit and both women joined the other two occupants.

"So, what were you two up to today?"

Dyson scratched his beard a bit. "Actually we were going to grab a drink at the Dahl and wanted to see if you guys wanted to join us."

Bo looked at Lauren. "Sure, okay?"

Lauren looked at her and back to the kitchen with a worried look. "Um, okay. I think we should clean up first though."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Okay we'll meet you guys there after we clean up."

Kenzi scoffed. "Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?"

Both Lauren and Bo rolled their eyes. "Ha ha very funny."

Kenzi smirked as she took another sizable gulp from the bottle she was holding. Dyson raised an eyebrow at the pair. "So if you don't mind me asking what exactly were you trying to cook?"

Lauren smiled softly. "Well, I was trying to teach Bo about the relatively simple composition of including the right ingredients to obtain the desired reaction in baking cupcakes. It's simple really, all in the chemical makeup of the…ok I get it. No one cares about the geeking out."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Wow you just took the fun out of baking."

Bo gave Lauren a warm smile. "Oh hush Kenz. She was a great teacher, I just got distracted by the subject is all."

Dyson snorted. "Somehow I _don't_ find that hard to believe."

Bo gave him a look. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Dyson shook his head with a smile but didn't say anything. Lauren laughed and gave Dyson a smirk. Something about him always bugged her and she was happy to rub it in his face a little that she ended up with Bo every chance she got.

"Well Dyson, for your information Bo wasn't the only one distracted by the _subject_."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. For a normally conservative and controlled woman, a comment like that from Lauren was quite interesting. Then she made a disgusted face. "Okay…eww…"

Bo smacked Kenzi on the arm as she gave Lauren a small laugh and a wink. Dyson rolled his eyes a bit at the display and shifted in his seat a bit. "Well I will take your word for it Doctor. Never had the pleasure of trying to make anything edible with Bo."

Lauren gave him a semi hardened stare. "Not surprising, from what I can tell you don't cook much."

Dyson sat up straighter. This just got interesting. "No, guess I'm more of a take out kinda guy."

Kenzi watched the scene with interest. She had always secretly rooted for Dyson to be the one to end up with Bo, but she was really starting to like this side of the Doc.

Lauren smiled her cute dorky smile. "Well now Dyson, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Dyson narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "Not ashamed, just don't like doing it much is all."

Lauren hummed in amusement as she smiled sweetly at her adversary. "Maybe that's the problem. Maybe you just don't know how."

Kenzi let her mouth hang open at that comment. Who knew this woman could be so…feisty. She shot Bo a glance and almost laughed out loud at Bo's expression. Bo looked like she couldn't decide if she was going to jump Lauren's bones right there or laugh at her not-so-subtle dialogue she was having with the wolf.

Dyson bristled a bit but did his best to hide any contempt. He gave her a half smile and peered at her. "Well maybe you can show me sometime."

Lauren shook her head but before she could say anything Bo jumped into the conversation after sitting there like a statue for the entire time. "Okay no one is doing any more cooking and _you_ are definitely not teaching _him_ how to cook."

Bo pointed at Lauren and Dyson in turn who both looked at her with amused smiles. Kenzi let out a throaty laugh as she stood up and set the now empty bottle of wine down on the table.

"And I think we have a winner. Come on D-man…we'll find your next _meal_ at the bar."

Dyson nodded and stood up to exit with the young human. He shook his head as he gave Lauren a smile as if to say, 'well played' and he left quietly laughing as Kenzi railed on him and his lack of 'cooking skills.' Bo turned in her seat to Lauren who was already in the kitchen cleaning up some of the mess and she shook her head as she smiled. Times like this Lauren always amazed Bo and she couldn't believe the conversation she just witnessed. She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the human Doctor.

"So, is that the end of the lesson or is there more?"

Lauren looked as if she were contemplating her response for a second before giving Bo a mischievous smile. She wrapped her arms around Bo's shoulders and said, "Well, the only thing left to do now is clean up. And I suppose the best way to do that is in the shower." She bit Bo's ear as she finished speaking and laughed as Bo ran after her up the stairs. For the next hour or so they 'cleaned up' in the shower and the bedroom and even back down in the kitchen.

Suffice it to say they never made it to the Dahl, but really…really…does that surprise you?

**_Again, sorry it was short but these things randomly pop into my head LOL. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	15. Week 15 - What?

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_Note – rated M…NSFW maybe?_

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #15 – What? (more sexy times. Call it S3 pre 3x10)**

Lauren looked at the object in her hand and turned it over as she sighed softly. Toys in the bedroom were nothing new to her and sometimes she really enjoyed using them. And sometimes she didn't. There was always a small part of her that felt strange using certain toys, like this one. It wasn't anything fancy or weird, it was your pretty average looking harness with strap-on dildo and Bo assured her it wasn't anything to be ashamed about. Still, some part of her felt odd when using it. Especially since it was pretty evident to anyone around them that Dyson has been and always will be her biggest competition. So when the Succubus suggested they include the use of toys, especially _this_ toy, she couldn't help but feel a bit…um…inadequate. Sort of like Bo wanted her cake and to be able to eat it too.

Sigh.

Lauren stepped into the straps and slipped it up her lean frame quietly. She could feel Bo watching her as she did so and she was pretty sure she would look up into blue eyes if she dared move her line of focus. After futzing with the straps for an unnecessarily long time and making sure everything was where it was supposed to be she finally looked up.

Wow.

Bo was lying back on the bed completely naked except for the light sheet that was covering her legs and hips. Lauren could see her hand moving below the sheet so she had a pretty good idea of what was going on down there as her girlfriend watched her don the toy. Lauren felt a bit odd as she looked at Bo and then back down her body to see the dildo hanging lifelessly from the harness. She wiggled her hips a bit out of curiosity and laughed slightly at the way it rolled back and forth with no control.

"I look stupid."

"No babe, you look amazing."

Lauren looked up at Bo's words and her breath caught in her throat. Bo was basically leering at her and Lauren had looked up in time to witness the Sucucbus's eyes go from chocolate brown to blazingly electric blue. Bo stilled her hand under the sheet and motioned with her other hand for Lauren to crawl up the bed. Lauren bit her lip a bit as she complied and she settled her body between Bo's open legs and hummed happily as Bo immediately began attacking her neck and lips with small kisses and gentle bites. Lauren moved her weight to one side and brought her free hand up to lightly trace circles on the small pink buds below her.

Hearing Bo's sudden intake of break and feeling the slight jerk of her lover's hips was enough for Lauren to forget about her worries regarding the use of this toy. Lauren watched with a fascinated eye as Bo's nipples hardened under her touch and she laughed softly as she felt Bo's hand begin to move under the sheets again.

"Ah ah ah…hold still love."

Lauren pulled Bo's hand out from under the sheet and slowly began to lick the evidence of her self-obliged ministrations off the long, slender fingers. Tasting Bo was something Lauren never grew tired of and she swore on more than one occasion that if it was the last thing she ever tasted she'd die happy. Lauren licked her lips as she watched Bo's eyes watch her tongue and smiled as she leaned down and kissed her gently, letting her tongue explore the contours of Bo's mouth. She was met with an eager kiss and moan from Bo who marveled in the taste of her arousal on Lauren's tongue. Bo bit Lauren's lower lip gently and was immediately rewarded with a rocking of Lauren's hips causing the phallus to push into her center. Lauren pulled back and looked down at her with lust filled eyes.

"So how do you want to do this?"

Bo smirked as she didn't say anything and instead pushed the covers down and scooted up the bed a bit. Lauren looked down and wasn't surprised to see the wetness dripping from Bo as it seemed Bo was always willing and ready to go once they started…anything. Bo pushed herself all the way up to a sitting position and Lauren's eyes grew wide as Bo backed up and turned around, giving Lauren full access to her…well everything. Bo, now on all fours, turned her head to look back towards Lauren and gave her a smirk as her voice dripped with desire.

"What are you waiting for _lover_?"

Lauren had to open and close her mouth a few times at the sight before her. She was definitely experienced in bed and she knew Bo liked different things, but something about the way she looked and sounded at that moment awoke something in Lauren that she didn't know existed. Lauren scooted forwards on her knees a bit and ran one finger down Bo's dripping entrance letting the tip slide in ever so gently.

"Ugghhhh…"

Bo's gaze faltered a bit but she managed to keep her eyes on Lauren who was playing with the wetness that was currently dripping down her leg. Bo pushed her hips back slightly in protest of Lauren's slow teasing. Lauren smirked as she put one hand on Bo's hips to still her movement.

"Lauren…"

She smirked at the warning in Bo's voice and she knew this was driving Bo crazy. Lauren took pity on her and removed her hand as she positioned herself behind Bo and held the dildo at Bo's entrance. She ran the tip of it up and down Bo's entrance making sure to pass over her clit with firm pressure. Bo whined at bit at the sensation and her eyes closed as she felt the toy on her sensitive bud. Lauren felt a surge of power and in a very uncharacteristic move she reached out and took a handful of Bo's hair tugging slightly to get her to look back at her. Once Bo's gaze locked with hers she gave her an innocently sweet smile.

"You want it, come and get it."

Bo's eyes flashed even brighter if possible, and she grinned at Lauren's newfound confidence as she leaned back and slid the dildo inside of her with Lauren guiding it in gently. Bo's eyes rolled back as she bent her head down in appreciation of way the object stretched her ever so slightly. Lauren felt her body heat up as she watched the toy slide into her lover and she kept her hips still for a moment letting Bo get used to the feeling before rocking ever so slightly as she tested the young Fae's reaction.

"Uhhh…mmmm…"

Bo's moans were enough of an indication that it was okay to proceed and Lauren groaned as she started a steady rhythm with her hips noticing how Bo rocked hers back in time with the stroke of the toy. Lauren looked on in awe as Bo's body seemed to come alive with the dildo rubbing deliciously on her interior walls and soon Lauren found herself grabbing Bo's hips to add some force to her thrusts. Bo let out an appreciative moan at the added pressure and soon they were moving together to bring Bo's pleasure to its highest potential.

"Lau—ren…sssso goooood…"

Lauren grinned devilishly as she kept her pace up loving how her own body was stimulated by the little nub on her end of the toy. It was one of the more appealing features of the particular piece of equipment and now she was making sure to put it to full use. She moved faster and harder against Bo trying to keep her own orgasm at bay as she heard the wonderful sounds her lover was making. Lauren felt the muscles in her stomach tighten and release as she pumped in and out of the woman below her and it amazed her at how much this simple act brought both the feeling of excitement and slight power over her love. It didn't take long for Lauren to feel Bo tightening around the dildo and Lauren moaned at the way Bo's body was involuntarily pushing the toy out making it that much harder for her to keep up her current pace.

"Bo…."

"I k-kn-know…"

Bo ground her teeth as she felt the beginning stages of what she was sure was going to be a major orgasm. Bo pushed back harder letting the toy fill her completely as Lauren held on to her hips for dear life. Thrusts became harder and soon enough Bo knew she was at the point of no return. In a surprise move, Lauren reached around with one hand and ran her fingers over Bo's engorged nub. Bo bucked slightly into Lauren's hand and that little stimulation was all it took for the wetness that was building up inside of Bo to flow from her body and down her leg as she climaxed. Lauren kept pumping in hard but slower strokes as she helped Bo ride out her orgasm and she twitched suddenly as her own washed over her unexpectedly. She leaned forward and kissed the sweaty back of her lover as they stayed in that position trying to catch their breath.

"Wow…"

Lauren smiled at Bo's reaction and she couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied knowing she brought Bo such pleasure.

"Did you…um…like that?"

Bo turned and smiled up at her with a shit eating grin. Instead of responding she moved forward letting the toy escape from her body as she pushed Lauren on her back and lowered herself on the dildo once again. Lauren looked up at her in amazement as Bo began to rock slowly on the toy knowing it was rubbing up against Lauren in a very pleasurable way. As Lauren put her hands on Bo's hips to guide her she realized this wasn't such a bad thing after all and if this was the kind of reaction she would be getting form her lover then she would gladly do it over and over again.

**_Well there you have it. I honestly have no idea where these stories come from sometimes LoL. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	16. Week 16 - Superbowl Sunday

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_Note – sorry this is so short, but really it was just something funny that came to my mind. I'll do another update tonight hopefully that's more in line with the intent of the series._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #16 – Superbowl Sunday (Season 2…post 2x12 so Nadia's awake)**

"Okay explain it to me again…"

Nadia rolled her eyes slightly at her girlfriend who was watching the television intently. The group had gathered at the clubhouse to watch the US's sacred sporting event and Lauren had no clue as to what was going on. Kenzi and Dyson were excited to take a break from the madness and partake in the American tradition while Bo could really care less and she _really_ wasn't excited about hanging out with Lauren and Nadia all afternoon.

They had managed to scrounge up quite a large "football appropriate" spread after Lauren did some research and came up with a menu of the types of things people normally consume during this event. It fascinated her that an entire country was so tuned in to a simple sporting event so she was curious to see what the hype was about. Kenzi had rescued a few cases of beer from the Dahl because as she put it, 'beer and football are like an American rule or something' so she'd convinced Trick to hook them up. Dyson and Nadia had gone out and picked up a few pizzas which Lauren assured everyone was part of the appropriate menu and she and Bo had heated up a bunch of appetizers ranging from onion rings, to chicken wings to potato wedges. Lauren had wrinkled her nose a bit at the unhealthy spread, but she figured if she were going to do it she was going all the way.

Once Dyson and Nadia had returned Lauren had been inquisitive about the event itself and Dyson, Kenzi and Nadia had spent the better part of the past hour trying to explain it to her. Lauren just didn't have a grasp of the sport nor the importance of the game and Nadia was getting annoyed with her over-analysis of the game.

"Babe…just think of it as the good guys versus the bad guys."

"And who exactly are the good guys?"

Bo was sitting at the counter trying to ignore most of what was going on but when she overheard Nadia's statement she jumped in. Nadia turned from her spot on the couch next to Lauren and looked up in surprise at the young Fae's question.

"Well, I guess the good guys are whoever you are cheering for right?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "And who are _you_ cheering for?"

Nadia kind of shrugged as she looked back at the television. Being in a coma for the past five years kind of removed any awareness she had about football and the teams so she really wasn't up to speed on the two teams competing today.

"I guess the orange team?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "You _would_be a Bronco's fan."

Nadia gave her a glare. "Meaning?"

Kenzi smirked. "Nothing. Doc, do you really not know _anything_ about football?"

Lauren shook her head. Sports were kind of lost on her so she was really out of her element here. "Perhaps I could pick based on their mascot?"

Dyson laughed. The irony wasn't really lost on him here. He gave her a nod, "Okay well the orange team's mascot is a Bronco. They're known to be unpredictable and are notorious for not being able to be saddled as brute force and strength are their most well-known characteristics. The blue and green team's mascot is a Seahawk which is one of the nicknames for an Osprey. Cunning and graceful, it's related to the raptor and is known for its skill in hunting and killing without detection. They're wild birds, hard to keep in captivity as they are notorious for independence and desire to remain free."

Kenzi looked impressed. "Well look at you Mr. Encyclopedia."

Dyson smirked. "What can I say, been around long enough to learn a few things."

Bo smiled and made her way over to the couch and took a seat on the other side of Lauren as she stared at Nadia in a faux friendly manner. "Well I think I would prefer the Seahawk over the Bronco."

Nadia rolled her eyes. It didn't surprise her the brunette would pick opposite her and she was certain this game would be more than just a football contest as she glanced over at Lauren. "What about you babe? Which mascot do you like better?"

Lauren looked back and forth between Bo and Nadia knowing her question held more weight than its face value. She looked over at Dyson and Kenzi who were trying not to laugh at her predicament and she sighed as she looked at the television.

"Well, I think they both have qualities that would make them appealing."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Yeah but if you had to choose?"

Lauren took a sip of her beer, suddenly wishing it was something stronger as she cleared her throat. "Um, well…I don't know. The Bronco's desire to not be saddled is a concern because the unpredictability of interacting with one might end up being dangerous. But, the same problem occurs with the Seahawk in that it doesn't want to be kept in captivity and apparently is driven to remain independent and free. So really, it's a lose-lose situation as far as I can see."

She looked pointedly at Bo who hung her head a bit at Lauren's statement. Nadia on the other hand had no idea what Lauren was talking about and she gave her girlfriend a strange look. "Come on hun…just for fun. Pick one."

Kenzi laughed out loud at Nadia's statement and she gave her fellow human a pointed look. "Yeah Doc, _pick one_ already."

Lauren stared at her beer as if she would find the answer in there. Finally she looked up. "Well I guess I'd have to side with Bo, the Seahawk is a beautiful creature and I would agree its evasive techniques are probably one of its most attractive qualities."

Nadia pouted a bit as Bo smiled in triumph. She gave Nadia a playfully mean stare. "Ha! So I guess now we just have to wait and see how the game turns out."

Nadia glared back at her as she put her hand on Lauren's thigh possessively and smirked as Bo deflated a bit at her action. "I guess we will. May the best mascot win."

Lauren looked at Bo and looked at Nadia before downing the rest of her beer and standing up suddenly. She moved over and took a seat next to Dyson leaving the two women sitting on the couch glaring at each other. She hoped this game didn't take too long because she was certain some sort of verbal spar would break out between the two at some point. Unluckily for her, Kenzi went on to explain how this was quite an event and the game itself would take about three hours. Lauren sunk back in the armchair in defeat as she watched Bo and Nadia glare at each other while trying to keep an eye on the television and an eye on Lauren. _'Stupid American's and their stupid tradition'_ she thought as she munched on her pizza and prayed the game ended in a tie.

**_LOL so I know this wasn't so Bo-Lauren centric, but I thought it was funny. Hopefully someone else agrees with me, but if not eh its okay. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading. _**


	17. Week 17 - Goodbye

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #17 – Goodbye (Based on promo video for 4x12/13)**

_** Note – this is loosely based on a promo video so if you haven't seen it yet…my apologies but I don't think it's a spoiler by any means **_

Bo got out of the Camaro and sighed softly as she shut the door and made her way through the gate. She took her time in crossing the grass to the area she'd spent the past few months. Alone.

"Hey…"

She took a deep breath as she looked at the headstone and clutched the flowers in her had a bit as she tried to control her emotions.

"Hey Lauren."

She smiled at the headstone as she felt the first of what would be a steady flow of tears trail down her face. Bo took a step forward and ran her finger over the simple lettering adorning the granite stone.

_Lauren Lewis_

_1980 – 2014 _

There were no words of embellishment, no sappy phrases that served as proof that the body buried beneath left behind loved ones or family or friends…or any resemblance of a meaningful life. Like her existence within the Fae world, Lauren's headstone was a direct reflection of the value placed on her life by the supernatural beings.

Bo sighed.

Everything about the human Doctor had been simplistic. Her life, her work, her love.

"So I know it's been a few days since I've come by…and I wish I had a good excuse as to why…but…"

Bo bit her lip. She had been dreading this day for as long as she could remember. It wasn't bad enough that Lauren was no longer on this earth, but now Bo was at the point where she finally had to let the blonde go and let her memory rest in its final place in her heart.

Bo smiled a bit. "Kenzi's been telling me I needed to come see you, but honestly I just don't know what to say…"

Bo looked around at the other headstones and felt a pain in her chest. Each time she came to visit her former lover she always felt the weight of the graveyard on her soul as she thought about all of the bodies that took up final residence there. True, they were all human and in the perspective of the Fae were really insignificant, but for Bo it was different. Considering herself very much a human on so many levels, Bo was torn between feeling empathy and compassion for those who have lost the ones they care about and ignoring the grief that was all around her as she took her rightful place in the Fae world.

"So this is the last time I'm going to come by and visit you. I think it's the best thing…for us…for me…"

Bo looked down. She didn't think she'd ever really be able to say goodbye to the Doctor, but Kenzi and Trick had been on her case to put this behind her and move forward since it was clear Lauren was never coming back. When Reiner ended Lauren's life with the knife to her throat Bo had almost gone insane. Bo had wanted to revive her and push the life-force back into the woman who was dying in her arms, but Dyson and Kenzi were there to stop her. She reminded them in no uncertain terms that she had the power to decide who lives and dies, but Tamsin of all people stepped in and with a gentle hand on her shoulder explained to the distraught woman that while she may have that ability, it comes with a price. Bo raged out against the Valkyrie and said she'd accept whatever responsibility was to come with bringing the human back, but Tamsin stayed strong and helped Bo understand it wasn't her place to do this.

Bo wiped her face with the back of her hand as she knelt down and looked at the headstone sadly. "I just want you to know…whatever you thought, I did love you. I do love you Lauren."

The tears continued as Bo set the flowers she had brought with her down on the grave. She absentmindedly arranged them as she tried to smile through her tears.

"I didn't really know all the things I was supposed to learn from you, but I think that was the point. There wasn't some big lesson I was supposed to learn. I was just supposed to be a better person for you. _Because_ of you."

Bo let out a small laugh. "I think you'd be amazed at how much has changed in just a short time. I think you'd hate it…"

Bo looked up at the sky as she took a deep breath. "It's funny…I think since you've been gone I realize now how messed up everything really had become. I'm…"

Bo stopped. She had so many things she wanted to say to Lauren but she felt foolish saying them to an inanimate object that was a representation of her former lover than to the woman herself.

"I'm sorry for letting things slip out of control. I wish I could blame something for someone for that happening, but I think we both know it wouldn't be true. You and I…I don't know…we just…"

Bo struggled as she tried to voice the thoughts running through her head about her time with the blonde Doctor. It was one thing to say they had loved for a lifetime, but even that would be a stretch. They weren't star crossed lovers, they weren't each other's happy ending. They were two people thrown together by chance that found a way to help each other make it to the next day with some resemblance of normalcy and love. Shakespeare himself couldn't even write a tragedy this sad nor a comedy this ironic, but in the end, that's what it was for these two.

"I brought this…I don't know if you ever intended for me to actually have it but…"

Bo ran her fingers along the necklace that she was wearing. The night she'd found it in Lauren's desk was an awakening of sorts for her to understand how deeply she had impacted the woman laying six feet below her. Bo had kept the necklace as a symbol of what they once had, what they once were. And she thought it only fitting to return it to the Doctor in hopes that she would find peace in closing the loop on their life together.

_For giving me the freedom to love. And I do_

Those words were imprinted on Bo's mind, heart and soul ever since she'd read them in the messy script she recognized immediately as Lauren's. Suffice it to say Bo didn't understand the weight of the message, but now that she looked back on their time together, she began to see what the Doctor meant. It's funny, it wasn't a grand gesture or an elaborate soliloquy of words that expressed what the Succubus had meant to the human. No, it was a simple sentence that carried the very definition of their existence together that broke Bo's heart every time she looked at the necklace and thought about the things she'd overcome for her human lover. _With_ her human lover. _Because_ of her human lover.

Lauren had taught Bo a lot of things, showed her how to love and be loved unconditionally, and still, it never seemed to be enough for the young Fae. Bo was naïve in her thinking that she was in control of her life and destiny and that those who she came into contact with weren't part of a bigger plan for her existence. It never dawned on Bo to realize, or she chose to constantly ignore the fact that with Lauren being human, that their time together would be limited. Looking back, Bo could identify the times when she took their relationship for granted, not because she didn't care, but because she thought she'd have more time.

Losing someone unexpectedly, before you're ready to, is a hard thing. Bo was just beginning to feel the pain and torment that comes with this and she knew it would be a while before she was okay with the situation, if that day ever came at all.

Bo placed the necklace on the headstone and placed a kiss on her fingers before running them over the cold rock and shiny metal. In the days to come she'd look for the necklace in panic wanting something to tie her back to the woman she once loved and she'd hate herself for giving the item up in effort to make peace with the situation. As Bo stood up to leave the gravesite she took one final look around and sighed softly. This would be the place of nightmares for her, even when the sun shone brightly and spread its warmth all around her.

As she turned and walked away she stopped and looked back never voicing the one thing she came here to say. '_Goodbye Lauren. I love you. Forever'_

**_Had to do it. Tried to make it less dramatic but it's my interpretation of how the scene will/should play out if Lauren were to die. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading._**


	18. Week 17b - Oh She Knows

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_Note – Wow some of you really didn't like the last chapter! Although I agree with most of you, I don't want Lauren to die either, but some speculate she will so…we'll see. However, as a peace offering I put this little bit together. _

_To __**Magineli**__ and __**FemmeFaetal**__ – Mea Culpa and I promise no more character deaths in this story…_

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #17b – Oh She Knows (Based the ****_other_**** promo video that everyone loved LOL. Lauren's POV…more like what I imagine was going through her head the whole time. Kind of reads like rambling, but if you think about the scene, or watch it again, this might make more sense.)**

Oh that bitch.

Look at her…I mean really, who washes a car in a _white_ tank top?

Sneaky sneaky Bo. Very sneaky.

And really, is it necessary to lean over the hood as you…oh yes…wait wait, do that again. You know, if she just leans over a little bit more…

Oh that bitch. She knows exactly what she's doing.

Damn.

Now, scientifically speaking I know the increase in my body temperature and slightly heightened awareness of my breathing and the awareness of the ice cream that is apparently dripping down my hand are due to the chemical reaction of the release of endorphins at seeing her lean over her precious car as she lets the soap and water…wait what?

What was I saying?

Don't look at her soft creamy skin showing from that bra that I love so much because it…

Okay Lewis, focus…you can do this. You can make it the rest of the way back to Toronto sitting in a dirty dirty...hmmm…dirty Bo.

I could help her get clean. Oh yes…no…wait. Focus. You can do this. It's just another hour or so and we'll be home.

Or I will die a happy death caused by a heart attack driven by the way she's now looking over here. Damn. Have you ever been jealous of soap? I think I have now officially gone crazy. I am now jealous of a liquid substance that is such a simple chemical compound.

Ugh.

Okay Bo, I get it. You want us to know what we're missing. Yes, I think we get it. We _all_ get it. Now please for the love of…

Okay…just remain calm. You are an adult, she is an adult. Who is currently covered in soapy water while she's wearing her white tank top and tight leggings giving me quite the view of her…um…assets.

Damn.

D: "Hey Doc what do you think of the…"

Shut up Dyson. If you ruin this I will end you.

Wait…why is she climbing on the hood of the car?

OH. MY. GOD.

D: "Woah."

My thoughts exactly…hmmm…yummy.

You know, when she flexes like that it reminds me of the time we were at my lab and I was…um…_gulp_

Holy hell. Okay…just breathe.

D: "Should we help her?"

What kind of stupid question is that?

L: "No. This is good for us. I mean her. I mean I think it's therapeutic."

Okay, I think the blood has officially stopped flowing to my brain. Really…can't even form coherent sentences any more. Jeez what is wrong with me?

I think Hale and Dyson are talking but I'm not hearing anything they're saying. All I can see is Bo, wet, slippery, and hmmm.

_SNAP_

What the. Why is my ice cream so melted? What the hell happened?

**_So yes it's short, but like I said, my humble apologies for trying to do something outside the happy-go-lucky smut/fluff in the last chapter. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	19. Week 18 - Well She Tried

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #18 – Well She Tried… (between S2 and S3)**

Lauren sighed as she entered her loft in the Light Fae compound with an exhausted mind and an equally exhausted body. She flipped on the light as she always did and set her bag down on the table barely keeping her eyes open for the eight steps it took for her to reach the couch.

"Hey…"

"Holy…Bo?"

Lauren had looked up in shock at the sound of the voice and she was certain her heart stopped beating for a few seconds upon hearing the voice come from the kitchen. She had put her hand to her chest to steady her breathing and laughed lightly at the obvious scare she had just endured. Bo smiled sheepishly at her and motioned to her left indicating the romantic dinner she had set up for the two of them. Lauren's eyebrows hit the roof in surprise and she gave the Succubus a warm smile.

"What's all this?"

Bo smiled proudly as she motioned for Lauren to join her at the low counter she'd cleared off, and sanitized as she assured Lauren, where she'd set up a few plates and dishware and lit a few candles.

"Just wanted to do something nice…is that a crime?"

Lauren smiled at her curiously but appreciatively as she shook her head. "No, but it's just a surprise that's all."

Bo held out the chair for her to sit and Lauren did so with a laugh as she watched Bo hover around the table obviously trying to make sure everything was perfect. Bo poured some wine for the two of them and she finally took a seat to relax and gave the Doc a large grin.

"So how was your day?"

Lauren smiled. "Well it was good. Long but good. Yours?"

Bo nodded and waived around the kitchen. "Good. I will admit it took Kenzi and I a few tries but I think we managed to pull off a mostly edible dinner."

Lauren's eyebrows knotted together in slight concern. Kenzi and Bo trying to cook anything was very dangerous and she wondered exactly what the two of them had come up with. "Sounds…great. But you really didn't have to do all this."

Bo waived it off. "Yes I did. You've been through so much and you were amazing in helping us defeat the Garuda that I thought you deserved a night of relaxation."

Lauren nodded. She was still curious as to what exactly Bo had decided to cook and she was trying to figure out what she'd seen Kenzi make previously that didn't end in everyone getting a case of food poising. She gave Bo a hesitant smile. "Well, I appreciate the effort. Really. So…what's on the menu?"

Bo grinned and jumped up like an excited little kid. She held up a finger indicating Lauren should 'hold that thought' and she moved quickly over to the oven. She opened the door and Lauren opened her mouth slightly in concern at the small amount of thick smoke that escaped once the door was open.

"Um do you need help?"

"No, no I got it."

Lauren smiled to herself as she could hear the frustration in Bo's voice. Honestly, it was more than enough that Bo was trying to do something nice but Lauren cringed a little knowing she would be the one having to clean up whatever experiment Bo had conjured up. She waited patiently as Bo fanned the air a bit and opened the contents that were currently covered in foil. Keeping her back turned Bo looked at the dish carefully and hoped whatever it was supposed to look like resembled what she had in the pan in front of her. With a silent prayer she turned around and smiled at Lauren as she set the dish down on the counter between them. Lauren looked at it curiously and gave her a slight smile.

"What is it?"

Bo smiled. "Chicken."

Lauren's face contorted in slight surprise as she nodded her head. "Okay…why is it standing up?"

Bo laughed. "It's supposed to be." She used the knife to move the hot bird and showed Lauren the item underneath the chicken.

Lauren's eyebrow went up in surprise. "Is that?"

Bo nodded. "Yep. It's called beer can chicken."

Lauren mused slightly. "How…redneck of you."

Bo laughed and just waived the comment off as she started cutting the chicken and put a healthy piece on Lauren's plate. Lauren looked at the meat carefully and was happily surprised it appeared to be mostly cooked. She cut a small piece and chewed it slowly looking up at Bo who was waiting her reaction eagerly.

"Well?"

"Um…it's…interesting."

Lauren bit her lip a bit as she swallowed the meat. Normally beer can chicken is moist due and light due to the chemical reaction of the beer evaporating thereby keeping the moisture in the bird as it cooked from the inside out. This on the other hand tasted more like it had been roasted for hours and Lauren couldn't figure out why it was so dry. She took another bite as to not hurt Bo's feelings and the Succubus finally decided to try some for herself. Lauren watched Bo take a bite and almost spit out the food in her mouth at the face Bo made.

"Ugh this is terrible."

"It's not that bad…"

Bo looked at Lauren with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look as the blonde tried to take another bite. Bo laughed as she watched Lauren chew for an unnecessarily long time before finally swallowing the food and taking a sip of wine right away. Bo nodded.

"Well I appreciate the effort but you can just say it…it's terrible."

Lauren poked her food with her fork. "I just don't understand why it's so dry…"

Bo shrugged as she pulled the rest of the chicken off of the can and set it aside. Lauren looked at the pan and a smile formed on her face as she looked at the contents.

"Um Bo…"

"Yes?"

Lauren pointed at the can. "I think you're supposed to open it when you cook it."

Bo studied the can and nodded her head slowly. "Okay that makes sense. Well…how about I order pizza instead?"

Lauren laughed and Bo ceremoniously dumped the very dry chicken in the trash as she whipped out her cell phone. Lauren gave her a look of appreciation knowing it must have really been an effort for her to even try and cook and she gave Bo a goofy smile as she settled down on the couch to wait for the pizza. No one could ever say Bo Dennis didn't try. Even when she knew failure was most certainly the outcome.

**_If you've never eaten beer can chicken this won't make as much sense, but really it's like the easiest thing to make. Literally. Just a short little moment between the girls. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	20. Week 19 - Turn It Up To 11

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #19 – Turn it up to 11 (2x07)**

"Come on Bo let's go!"

Bo rolled her eyes as she motioned for Kenzi to hold on for a second. She gave Lauren a smile as she exited the death trap known as Bo's Camaro and they turned to join Kenzi on the way into the establishment. Bo and Kenzi had gotten a case involving a missing girl, who turned out to be a stripper, and Bo had somehow convinced Lauren to join them at the gentlemen's club.

The three ladies walked into the establishment and Bo immediately felt all of her senses heighten at the mass amount of sexual energy pulsing around the room. She noticed the various half naked women grinding on the stages scattered throughout the club and she smiled as she took in the atmosphere and the vibe of the place.

"Hey…you two okay?"

Bo looked over at Kenzi and Lauren who were both standing there with matching faces that said one thing: _Damn_. Kenzi had a smirk on her face as she watched the dancer on the stage closest to them with appreciation and a bit of a predatory gaze. Bo raised her eyebrow at the young Goth but she nearly laughed at the human Doctor's face when she took a look at the slack jawed and wide eyed look Lauren was giving the same dancer. Bo snapped her fingers in front of them bringing them out of their trance slightly.

"Ladies…start your vajayjays."

Kenzi rubbed her hands together as she made her way over to the open couch and sat down as she kept her focus targeted at the semi-naked brunette dancing on the stage three feet away. Bo had to more or less guide Lauren over to the couches as she seemed to have lost control of her motor functions and Bo placed her down gently before sitting next to her and staring up at the dancer. Bo shook her head knowing if it weren't for the obvious spell the two were under that Lauren would have given them a five minute lecture on the various germs that were probably inhibiting the cushions they were sitting on but at this point she didn't care.

The three women watched her do her thing for a bit and Bo looked over at the pair curiously. She took a second to read their auras and although Kenzi's was brighter than normal, mostly due to the hypnotic vibes the dancers were giving off, Bo looked on in amazement as Lauren's seemed to light up the entire room. Running her hand lightly along Lauren's arm she smiled as the Doctor didn't even seem to notice her touch as she continued to watch the dancer with newfound interest.

"Doctor?"

Bo had leaned in close to Lauren and she let her lips ghost over Lauren's ear as she spoke. Lauren barely flinched as she kept her eyes on the dancer.

"Hm?"

Bo laughed as she took in the blonde's response and she decided it was now more fun to see if she could gain the Doctor's attention instead of watching the talent on the stage. Bo crossed her legs towards the Doc and leaned back on the couch resting her head on her hand closest to the blonde. She watched the two humans with amusement for a bit before she ran her free hand along Lauren's arm again in effort to see if she would turn her head. Bo laughed as Lauren didn't move again so she sat forward and put her hand gently on Lauren's shoulder and let a light pulse flow from her to the blonde.

"Wha…"

Lauren finally turned to look at her for a second but was confused as Bo seemed to be totally absorbed in the dancer. Lauren shook her head and sat back a bit as she turned her attention back to the stage and let the lazy smile return to her face. Kenzi had not even noticed the minor exchange and jumped up suddenly stating she needed to get herself a strong drink to compensate for the 'buffet of sexual goodness' she was witnessing. Bo nodded and watched Kenzi walk to the bar for a second before she took money out of her purse and motioned at the dancer who had just walked off the stage. She handed the girl a $20 and nodded at Lauren who was looking up at her nervously.

"Bo what are you doing?"

Bo laughed. "Relax. You have a lap and she likes to dance." Bo nodded at the girl giving her the go-ahead to start. Kenzi watched the exchange from the bar and rolled her eyes a bit as she threw back another very expensive shot of whatever it was she was drinking. She was instantly distracted though by another dancer on the main stage and she quickly forgot all about the Succubus and the Doc over on the couch.

"Um…"

Lauren's face was the epitome of uncomfortable and turned on and Bo had to literally hold in her laughter as she Doctor sat stiffly while the dancer grinded on her lap. Bo ran her hand along the back of Lauren's neck and sent her a stronger pulse as she looked up at the dancer and smiled. Lauren felt herself relax a bit and she bit her lip as she looked up at the curvaceous brunette in her lap. She looked at Bo for a second before turning back to the dancer and watching her appreciatively.

"Enjoying yourself there Doctor?"

Lauren blushed but didn't turn away from the dancer as she smiled goofily and felt herself gripping the couch slightly as she tried to control herself. It wasn't every day she had a _very_ sexy woman basically on top of her and given all the stress of the past few weeks she could really use some form of _release_.

Bo did a quick check on Kenzi who was still seated at the bar drinking herself happy as she kept her gaze on the dancers and Bo rolled her eyes a bit at how oblivious she was. Turning back to the Doctor Bo smirked as she watched the color rise in Lauren's cheeks indicating she was growing more turned on by the minute. Bo scratched the back of Lauren's neck lightly with her blunt nails under the cover of her long blonde locks and Lauren visibly shivered at the contact. Bo knew the simple actions was one of the Doctor's secret weaknesses and she had a pretty good idea of how worked up Lauren was getting. The two-song set ended and the dancer got off of the Doctor with a wink and a smile and Bo put her hand on Lauren's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You feeling alright?"

Lauren looked over at Bo with an absolutely predatory gaze and Bo felt her throat go dry instantaneously. She tried to swallow around the dryness of her throat and mouth as Lauren leaned in slightly.

"I think it's time to leave."

Bo smirked and looked over at Kenzi. "I don't think she's ready to go."

Lauren looked at her and looked back at Bo with dark eyes. "We'll come back for her."  
And with that she stood up suddenly and practically dragged Bo out of the club. She thought they would make it back to the clubhouse but luckily it was dark outside and Bo had parked in the corner of the lot. She didn't hesitate in manhandling Bo into the back seat and laughed as she was met with the eager attention from the young Fae.

Thirty minutes later the pair emerged from the Camaro in a very disheveled state and were met with the disapproving look of a young Russian. She glared at them and motioned to the car.

"It's bad enough I just spent the last two hours in the STD trap from hell but now I have to ride home in the shag-wagon? Ugh! Kids these days…"

She grumbled as she walked around and got into the passenger seat leaving Bo and Lauren to laugh amongst themselves and get back into the car to head home. The entire ride Kenzi went on and on about how gross it was and why couldn't they keep it in their pants but they were basically ignoring the young girl as Bo kept glancing back at Lauren through the rear view mirror. It was their first and last trip to the strip club but every once in a while Lauren would hear a song on the radio or catch a scent that triggered the memory and she would smile to herself as she thought about the nameless girl who helped Bo help her turn her sexual desire up to 11.

**_I know it totally would never happen but just think what if it did…LOL Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	21. Week 20 - Poker Face

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #20 – Poker Face (I guess this would be sometime during S4?)**

"Five dollars…"

Tamsin threw the chips into the middle of the table and looked around at the others with a smirk on her face. Dyson was next to act and he looked at his cards and a small smile graced his lips as he threw the appropriate colored chips into the pot and looked at his left to Bo who was staring at her cards oblivious to the rest of the table.

It was their first ever poker night and the quirky group of misfits had settled in to have a few drinks and play a little cards in effort to ease some of the tension of the past few weeks. Bo bit her lip as she stared at her cards and looked at Dyson and Tamsin and back at her cards.

"Dude, it's not rocket science."

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she waited for the Succubus to make a decision and Bo sighed as she reached down and added her chips to the pile on the table. Poker was so not her game and she really had no clue as to what she was doing. Kenzi didn't miss a beat as she threw her chips in and looked over at Lauren who was also staring intently at her cards as she tried to figure out what to do.

"It's on you Doc."

Lauren looked up at Dyson with a roll of her eyes and she huffed as she added her own chips to the ever growing pile. Really, of the entire group she was the one with the most expendable income, but she didn't like frivolously throwing money away and she really didn't like playing poker.

Hale was next and he rubbed his hands together before throwing his chips in and picking up the cards to deal them out. They were playing Texas Holdem and it took enough effort to explain the game to Bo and Lauren that the group figured this would be the only game they played for tonight. Hale burned one card and dealt the first three community cards face up.

Tamsin looked around the group and reached down at her pile. "Same bet."

Aside from Kenzi, she was probably the best card player in the group and she definitely had the best poker face when it came to holding her gaze and not giving anything away. Dyson glanced back and forth from his cards to his chips to the cards on the table before nodding and throwing more chips into the pot.

Bo picked up her cards and licked her lips as she tried to figure out what the right decision was in this case and she set them down and looked around to gain some assistance from the group. Tamsin rolled her eyes while Kenzi smirked and Hale just smiled.

"What do you want to do Bo?"

She shrugged and looked at her cards again before shrugging and throwing more chips into the pot. Kenzi gave her the slightest of sideways glances before raising an eyebrow in curiosity and calling Tamsin's bet. Lauren took a deep breath and sighed loudly before she scrunched her face in concentration.

"Seriously dude. This is the longest game ever."

Lauren scowled at Tamsin who gave her a teasing smirk before rolling her eyes and adding her money to the pile. Hale laughed and folded his cards knowing he was probably beaten as he picked up the deck.

"Okay here comes the turn."

He burned another card and turned the next one face up next to the other three community cards. Tamsin looked down at the board before looking up at Kenzi with a smirk on her face. "Check."

Dyson looked at her in surprise but didn't say anything as he tapped the table signaling his desire to pass on his bet also and Bo followed suit having no idea what the right decision was in this instance. Kenzi set her sites on Tamsin and with a small smile she reached down and grabbed a few chips. "Ten dollars."

Lauren looked at Kenzi with a concerned face and looked down at her cards in confusion. She felt an enormous amount of pressure as she thought about what she needed to do and then suddenly she jerked back in her seat uncomfortably. She glared at Bo who just smiled sweetly at her as she allowed her bare foot to make its way up Lauren's calf slowly. Bo was really bored with this game but sitting across from Lauren she couldn't help herself as she took advantage of the loose fitting pants Lauren was wearing. Bo let her foot stroke Lauren's calf and she raised an eyebrow as she sent a short pulse of energy to the blonde as she tried to contain her laughter.

"I call."

Lauren twitched a bit as she threw the chips in the pot and sent another glare at Bo who smiled and just looked down at her cards innocently. Hale looked over at Tamsin who didn't even pick up her cards as she stared at Kenzi with a serious expression for a few beats. She gave Kenzi the slightest of nods before chuckling slightly and folding her hand by throwing her cards into the middle of the table. Dyson looked at his cards for a second and folded also as he looked at Bo who was too preoccupied with her new game to pay attention to what was going on.

"BO."

"What?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Stop making googly eyes at the doc you can do that later. It's your turn."

Bo didn't even know what was going on as she looked down at her chips. "What do I need to do?"

Tamsin sighed loudly and addressed the Succubus with a bored tone. "Call the ten bucks, raise or fold."

Bo nodded and picked up some chips and threw them into the pot. Hale's eyebrows went up in surprise as he picked up the deck and laughed a bit as he burned the next card and turned the final card face up on the table. He looked over at Bo.

"So what will it be Succubus?"

Bo scrunched her mouth as she shrugged and looked up. "Twenty dollars."

Kenzi's eyes went wide for a second before giving Bo a small laugh. "You sure you want to do that?"

Bo shrugged and nodded and Kenzi looked at her with a confused stare for a few seconds. Her eyebrows went up in surprise and she looked at the cards on the table and back at her own hand for a few seconds trying to figure out what the woman on her right could be holding in her hand. Kenzi debated about the large bet for a bit and finally huffed and folded her cards and sat back with her arms crossed over her chest and a slight pout on her face.

All eyes were now on Lauren who was the last person who could challenge Bo for the money in the middle of the table. Lauren looked at Bo with raised eyebrows as she contorted her face again in concentration as she studied her cards. It was a large bet and there was a lot of money on the table so the group didn't feel the need to rush Lauren into making a decision. Unfortunately for her that meant Bo had plenty of time to distract her as she watched her with a neutral face.

"Um…"

Lauren cleared her throat and stared daggers at Bo again as she felt another light pulse flow up her leg. She knew Bo was now more interested in teasing her than winning the game and she should have just thrown in her cards so she and Bo could escape up the stairs to Bo's bedroom but she was competitive by nature and she didn't want to give in so easily. She shifted in her seat a bit as she watched Bo watch her and she kicked her leg out a bit in warning as she re-crossed her legs.

Bo retracted her foot a bit at Lauren's motion but didn't totally retreat as she waited for Lauren to get settled again. Once Lauren stopped moving Bo reached out with her foot again and let a stronger pulse flow from her foot.

"OH MY GOD."

Kenzi jumped up and glared down at Bo with her hands on her hips. Apparently Bo had the wrong leg when she sent the pulse and Kenzi was now pissed at her and glared at her with disgust and amusement on her face.

"That was _MY_ leg thank you very much."

The rest of the group laughed at Bo's expense who shrugged as if to say, 'my bad' and chuckled lightly at the situation. Lauren rolled her eyes a bit at the outburst but was happy for the distraction as it allowed her to clear her head. Finally she made a decision.

"Call."

Tamsin smiled and nodded to both of them. "Okay what do you have ladies?"

Bo and Lauren turned up their cards and the entire table looked at them in complete shock. Bo had a crappy hand and the best she could do was a high card while Lauren had a pair of nine's in her hand and nothing else. Dyson and laughed at Kenzi and Tamsin's faces who both knew they'd folded hands that could have beat Lauren's winning hand and Hale shook his head in amazement. Moral of the story – a good poker face will never be better than beginners luck.

**_Just another random story LOL. I do have a question though – some people have commented to redo 3x06 but I wasn't sure which part is being referred to. The part where Bo is locked up or the part at the end when they have their sort of awkward moment? Anyway, let me know about that and what you thought of poker night and thanks for reading!_**


	22. Week 21 - Joe

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_Okay for anyone who watched tonight's episode: WHAT THE FUCK? LoL_

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #21 – Joe (season 2 post Nadia)**

"Bo-bo?"

Kenzi entered the clubhouse carrying a box with some random supplies and food. She set the box down on the counter and called out to her roommate again. "BO?"

"What?"

Bo came downstairs carrying a box of her own and set it down on the countertop with a loud thud. Kenzi peered into the box and laughed as she looked at it's contents. "Um sweetie, what is that?"

Bo smiled and reached into the box pulling out the kitten she'd found. She nuzzled it a bit and smiled wider as it started purring in her hands. Kenzi gave her a raised eyebrow and a WTF look as Bo just laughed and set the kitten back down in the box.

Kenzi scoffed. "Look I know I told you to think what she likes but isn't that hitting it on the nose _just_ a bit?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "It's not her gift noob. I found him outside the house this morning so I brought him in here to take care of him until we can take him to the Humane Society."

Kenzi laughed. "Ookay well anyway, I got us some kick ass decorations and my cousin Ivan got us some party grub."

Kenzi started taking out the contents in the box and Bo held one of them up in confusion. "Happy birthday Joe? KENZI, this isn't going to work!"

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she pulled out some paper and held it over the 'Joe' part. "See we'll just cover it up. She'll never know the difference."

Bo rolled her eyes in frustration. "You had one job Kenz…decorations. How hard was that?"

Kenzi shrugged. "At least the food looks good?"

Bo peered at the trays of random food from all ethnic regions and rolled her eyes. "It's like a buffet for the united nations. Seriously, what happened?"

Kenzi looked up semi-apologetically. "My cousin may have embellished his ability to hook us up at the last minute."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Ya think? Okay well it's too late to do anything about that now since people are supposed to be here in two hours. Please please please tell me you got the cake?"

Kenzi looked confused. "Cake? I was supposed to get cake?"

Bo took a step forward with her arms crossed. "YES. You were on cake duty, remember you said you knew a baker who would do it in return for you 'owing him one?'"

Kenzi backed up slowly. "Ah yes…it's all coming back to me now. In fact, ha, I think I hear my phone ringing that must be him. I'll just…"  
She made her way out of the clubhouse quickly knowing Bo was now pissed off at her for messing things up. It's not like she did it on purpose, I mean she was starting to tolerate being around the doctor, sort of, but she just didn't understand why Bo was freakin out about this so much.

_Two Hours Later_

"Hello?"

Lauren entered the clubhouse as instructed by Bo's text earlier in the day. She looked around at the decorations that were spread out throughout the room haphazardly and peered at one of them cautiously. "Happy birthday…Joe…who is Joe?"

Lauren stepped over the discarded boxes and moved into the kitchen area where she eyed the food that was sitting out on the counter. She raised her eyebrows in slight concern as she could tell some of the food was beginning to spoil and most of it should have been kept in the fridge.

The doctor set down the bottle of wine she'd brought along with her purse on the counter as she climbed the stairs in search of the Succubus.

She got to the top and went into Bo's room looking around for any signs of life. "Bo? Are you in here?"

"Lauren? You're _early_…"

Bo looked frantic and stressed as she was in the middle of changing her clothes and she had yet to do her hair and makeup. Lauren's eyebrows went up in surprise as she checked her watch. "Actually I'm a bit late…"

Bo looked up in surprise. "Is everyone else here? Is Kenzi downstairs?"

Lauren shook her head. "No, no one is here. And who is Joe?"

Bo looked like a deer in headlights and her mouth opened and closed for a second. "Um…oh my God the cat."

Bo ran down the stairs in only her pants and bra causing a really confused Lauren to follow her. Bo went over to the kitchen and looked in the box that was on the counter and let out a stressed sound. She started looking around and under the tables and the couch.

"Um Bo…what are you doing?"

"Finding the cat."

Lauren looked confused. "What cat?"

Bo sat up with a helpless look on her face. She sighed as she looked at Lauren sadly. "Little grey kitten…kind of a stray I guess…he was in the box earlier."

Lauren nodded and gave Bo a small smile. She nodded and motioned for Bo to continue looking for the cat and she started helping Bo look around. A few minutes later Kenzi and Dyson entered the clubhouse carrying a cake and some additional party supplies. They came to a halt when they saw the two women on their knees looking around for something. Dyson cleared his throat and Kenzi set the cake down with a laugh.

"Uh what is going on?"

Lauren and Bo looked up in surprise at the sound of Kenzi's voice. Bo made a frustrated sound as she stood up. "What is going on is this whole day went to shit. The decorations aren't right, the food is now eww, and the stupid cat is now lost. Anything else that could make this day any worse?"

Lauren gave her a curious look. "Um Bo, while I understand this is all frustrating…what was all this for?"

Bo stood up and dusted herself off. She walked over to Lauren and took her hands gently as she gave her a sweet smile and looked down bashfully. "I wanted to do something nice for your birthday. So I tried to plan this…guess I should have left it up to Kenzi to plan huh?"

"Damn straight." Kenzi smirked as she glanced over at the food and saw a few distinct pieces of mold. She made a face and discretely threw a couple of the containers into the trash as she gave everyone a 'what do you want' look. Lauren looked around and smiled as she put her hands up to cup Bo's face gently. "Thank you it's wonderful. And you didn't need to do all of this, really. I'm sure everything will be fine and I really do appreciate you putting in all the effort."

Bo gave her a small smile and Lauren leaned in to give her a soft kiss which soon became a little more heated than necessary.

"Eww with a side of hurl…" Kenzi made a face as she watched them and smacked Dyson who was laughing softly. They decided to clean up the food and order pizza instead which would no doubt be much safer than what Ivan had given to Kenzi to eat.

Bo smiled into the kiss and moaned softly as Lauren's tongue found hers when the doctor pulled Bo further into her body. The pair sort of forgot they weren't alone and were soon interrupted unexpectedly.

"Ow shit!"

The kitten had made himself known and had decided to scratch his claws on Bo's leather pants as he stretched. Lauren cooed and leaned down to pluck the kitten off of Bo's pants as she nuzzled him to her chest softly. Bo smiled as she watched Lauren pet the kitten softly as the thing started purring and nestled himself down in her arms immediately.

"He likes you…"

Lauren laughed and nodded as she looked down at him thoughtfully. "Was he a gift?"

Bo kind of shrugged. "Uh…well not exactly. But I think you'll have to tell him that since I think he thinks you're his owner now."

Lauren laughed and nuzzled the kitten with her cheek before leaning over to give Bo a soft kiss and a smile. She leaned back and gave Bo a knowing look. "Well either way, I think we should keep him."

Bo smiled. "Okay. What do you want to name him?"

Lauren looked around and laughed. "How about Joe?"

Bo groaned but nodded her head in agreement. She started to walk upstairs to get changed so they could properly celebrate when Lauren called out to her. "Hey Bo?"

Bu turned to her with a confused look. "Yeah?"

Lauren gave her a quirky smile and laughed. "You know my birthday is _next week_ right?"

**_I want a kitten! LOL but seriously…I am still really confused by what happened on tonight's episode. Anyway, let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	23. Week 22 - Joe Pt 2

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #22 – Joe Pt 2 (season 2 post Nadia)**

"Lauren…"

"Just a second Bo."

Bo groaned and flopped back on her bed as she watched Lauren cuddle the hell spawn of a cat that she'd found a few days ago. Since the damn thing had come into their lives Bo had been competing with the _thing_ for Lauren's attention. And she was losing. Badly.

"Lauren just put him down…he'll be fine…"

Bo grumbled to herself as she rolled on one side and watched Lauren snuggle with the kitten and laugh when it pawed her face lightly or tried to bite her fingers. Lauren found the right spot on the side of the kitten's head that needed attention and she was currently scratching it lightly as she talked to him softly. Bo couldn't believe of all the things in this world that would get in the way of her and Lauren's bedtime antics that it would be a cat. Kezni had been all too happy to keep the pussy jokes going as well and Bo was sick of it.

Take last night for example, Bo and Lauren had spent all day at the lab going over a case that Bo was working on and they were exhausted. Bo wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath and fall asleep next to Lauren, but the doc had other ideas. On the way home from the lab she made them stop at the store to get organic milk and some kitten treats for little Joe all the while ignoring Bo's pouty face as she followed Lauren into the store.

When they got home Bo went straight upstairs to begin her warm bath and she made it clear that Lauren was welcome to join, but she never did. Instead, when Bo came back downstairs she found Lauren laying on the couch with the cat curled up in her arms as they both slept soundly. Bo had rolled her eyes and huffed as she went upstairs to sleep but not before she put a blanket over Lauren knowing she would get cold later. Bo could have cared less about the kitten's comfort, but she knew Lauren would be pissed if she didn't try.

At least tonight Lauren had made it upstairs to join Bo in the bedroom but that wasn't without some complaint from the Succubus as Lauren brought the box that Joe had been sleeping in for the past few nights upstairs with her. Lauren had set up a little makeshift bed for him using one of Bo's old shirts and she'd put a little bowl for water inside as well. Lauren had also managed to find an old alarm clock that still made the tick-tick sound and set it in there as she explained to Bo that the sound would imitate the heartbeat of the mother cat and should bring the kitten some comfort. Well it seemed to work as Joe fell asleep immediately, but the noise was driving Bo crazy and she wondered if she could convince Lauren to put the box back downstairs.

Lauren was still sitting next to the box watching the kitten sleep and Bo smiled as she watched the blonde smile to herself every time the kitten twitched or purred in its sleep. Bo really did find it cute that Lauren was so enamored with the kitten but enough was enough already. Bo got out of bed and walked quietly over to where Lauren was sitting as she kneeled down next to the doctor.

"I guess he really is cute when he's like this…"

Lauren laughed and nodded her head. She looked up at Bo with a smile. "He really is, isn't he?"

Bo nodded and was rewarded with a light kiss and gentle caressing of her cheek from the blonde. Bo stood up and tugged Lauren's hand gently encouraging her to come to bed. Lauren sighed and took one last look at the kitten before standing up and following Bo over to the bed. They climbed under the sheets quietly and Bo smiled as Lauren snuggled into her side like she'd done so many times. Lauren played with Bo's hands lightly and Bo did some purring of her own as Lauren ran her fingertips lightly over the palms of Bo's hands in a soothing motion.

"Do you think you want kids one day Bo?"

Bo's eyes flew open and she was suddenly wide awake. She tried to not tense her body but she knew the doctor felt her slight movement as she chuckled lightly. "Relax, I didn't mean right now. I just wondered if it was something you ever thought about?"

Bo took a deep breath. This was one of those conversations that were important and although Bo had thought about it before, actually voicing her opinions on the matter was an entirely different story. "Uh…well…I guess?"

Lauren laughed softly as to not wake the kitten. "You guess?"

Bo shrugged as she nuzzled Lauren's neck a bit. "I guess I do but I don't know when or even _how_ that would be possible."

Lauren scoffed and turned to Bo with a raised eyebrow. "Well biologically speaking I think you can figure it out."

Bo rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. Things are so crazy I'm just not sure how bringing a child into all of this would make any sense."

Lauren seemed to contemplate that answer for a second before she rolled back on her side and let Bo pull her in closer as they snuggled. Bo sensed the change in Lauren's playful mood and she tightened her grip a little around the blonde. "Hey, I don't mean I don't want kids…one day…with someone special. I just mean I would want them to be safe and away from all of _this_ ya know?"

Lauren smiled even though Bo couldn't see her face and nodded. As much as Bo was scared about kids she knew Bo would make a great parent one day. It was enough that Bo was so concerned about the child's wellbeing and not being cast into this world with no protection that Lauren knew if and when they were able to have a family that she wouldn't have to worry about the Succubus's parental skills.

_MEOW_

Lauren sat up at the kitten's cry and Bo groaned into her pillow loudly. She was just getting comfortable and falling asleep and the kitten had to go and disturb that. Lauren quickly got out of bed and went over to the box to check on the source of the noise and Bo rolled her eyes when Lauren reached down to scoop him up carefully.

"You know, you're just enabling him by doing that every time he cries."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "For your information, young animals are dependent on physical contact as a sign of comfort. This little guy is just lonely and wants to feel loved."

"So do I…" Bo grumbled under her breath. Lauren had heard what she said and laughed as she approached the bed with the kitten still tucked carefully in her arms.

Bo sat up as she watched Lauren approach. "Oh no, he's not coming in here. This is a cat-free zone."

Lauren laughed and ignored her as she climbed into bed and the kitten immediately snugged into her side in between her and Bo. Bo rolled her eyes as she looked down at the kitten and back at Lauren who was lying on her side facing both of them as she stroked the soft fur on the top of the kitten's head. Bo sat there with a shocked expression that Lauren just invaded her bed with the little furball and finally just had to lie down on her side facing them as it was obvious Lauren had no intention of removing the cat from said bed.

"If this thing poops or pees in here you're both sleeping on the floor."

Lauren laughed softly and nodded as she let her eyes flutter closed with one hand still petting the kitten softly. Joe was purring in his sleep and Bo couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. It was the makings of her own little family and although she would _never_ admit it to the blonde, she kind of liked it.

**_Can you tell I really want a kitten? LOL Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	24. Week 23 - Happy Early Valentines

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #23 – Happy Early Valentines (S3 before The Break)**

"Hey…"  
Lauren looked up and smiled at her girlfriend who just entered the doctor's apartment carrying what appeared to be a large bag of _stuff_ and Lauren walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she peered into the bag.

"What is all that?"

"Hey back off lady and maybe I'll show you."

Lauren rolled her eyes at Bo's cheeky smile and she put her hands up in surrender as she took a seat on her couch facing the brunette. Bo gave her a dazzling smile as she opened the bag and looked down at the blonde.

"Well, since it's almost Valentine's day and we seem to have horrible luck around here with actually being able to celebrate anything _on time_ I thought I'd surprise you a few days early."

Lauren raised her eyebrows with a slight smile on her face. She knew Bo was probably referring to all of the craziness that has surrounded her Dawning lately and the fact that she missed the awards thing that Lauren ended up not going to because she had been waiting around for Bo all day. Bo reached in to the bag and looked at Lauren with a dazzling smile.

"So I had Kenzi help me because, well, let's face it between her and I it's pretty safe to say I'm not the one whose good with this kind of stuff. So, first I have this for you…"

Bo handed Lauren a single long stem lavender rose. The meaning of the flower wasn't lost on Lauren who had a pretty extensive knowledge of all things botanical and plant-like in nature so she accepted it with a smile and nod. Bo kind of rolled her eyes in embarrassment as she felt like a child giving their first crush a flower on the playground at school. Lauren brought it to her nose and smelled the faint scent of it lightly with a smile on her face.

"Thank you…"

Bo held up her hand. "You're welcome. Okay so next I have this…"

Bo handed Lauren a series of old, bound journals that were tied together with a silk ribbon. Lauren raised her eyebrows in confusion.  
"Uh, thank you?"

Bo rolled her eyes again and motioned for her to open them. Lauren set the rose down on the coffee table and carefully undid the ribbon as she opened the first journal and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she skimmed the page then opened the other journals just as excitedly.

"Where on earth?"

Bo beamed, happy that her gift was having the desired effect. "Kenzi helped me 'borrow' them from the Light archives. Pretty neat huh?"

Lauren was looking at the journals in awe. "Neat? This is incredible. Albert Einstein, Marie Curie, Charles Darwin?! Wait…were they all Fae?"

Bo shrugged. "Not sure, but I thought you might like them regardless."

Lauren sat there like a kid on Christmas morning as she started her nerd out and began flipping through the pages with a look of wonder on her face. Bo smiled as she watched Lauren enjoy the texts and she laughed to herself knowing only Lauren Lewis would get _that_ excited about getting a gift like that on such a romantic holiday. Bo motioned to the journals.

"Well, technically no one knows they're missing so…I guess they're yours now?"

Lauren looked up at her with a big smile. She reached out for Bo's hand and pulled her down for a kiss that she tried to deepen but was surprised as Bo pulled away slightly.

"Wow, who knew all I had to do was find you some old books…"

Lauren laughed and slapped her playfully as Bo sat back and reached into the bag for the final thing she had with her. This was the one she was most nervous about and she wasn't sure how Lauren would receive it. She took a breath and reached into the bag to get the last item.

"So the last thing I have is kind of…different."

Lauren looked confused. "Okay…"

Bo pulled out the object and handed it over to her girlfriend as she bit her lip anxiously. Lauren looked at it and looked back up at Bo with a raised eyebrow which caused the brunette to tense a bit.

"Well, I wasn't sure what else to get you, and since you kind of have whatever you need, and I mean, it's not…well…I guess it is sort of…can you say please something?"

Lauren smiled to herself as she looked at the object in her hand before looking back up at Bo. Yes, it was a nice gesture and yes, it did mean something to the blonde but she wondered if Bo understood and truly meant the sentiment behind it. Lauren stood up and wrapped her arms around Bo's neck.

"This is a key to your house?"

Bo nodded and looked at Lauren nervously. "Well I mean, you're there so much already, and I know we really don't have walls or whatever but I just thought…"

Lauren cut her off with a kiss that she deepened quickly causing the Succubus to moan into her mouth. Lauren smiled as she pulled away a bit. "And you understand what this means?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah, you can come and go as you please at our place."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Aside from that."

Bo smiled and looked thoughtful. "Yes. It means I want you around as much as you want to be around."

Lauren contemplated that answer and rewarded the brunette with a smile and another long kiss. Bo, with Kenzi's help of course, had done good on this very _human_ holiday. She'd appealed to the doctor's intellect, her emotional side and most of all, her heart. Lauren set the key down next to the rose and stood up as she pulled Bo with her.

"Where are we going?"

Lauren laughed and led her towards the stairs. "I didn't exactly get you anything as elaborate as you did for me, but I do have _one_ thing I don't think you'll mind opening now."

Lauren winked as she walked up the stairs leaving a confused Bo at the bottom. She thought to herself for a second about what that could possibly mean and then it hit her. She grinned as she raced up the stairs to find the laughing doctor already waiting for her in the bedroom. Bo was happy her planning went off without a hitch and she was really happy that Lauren was excited about _all_ of her gifts, especially the last one. The pair celebrated over and over and over that night and as they fell asleep Bo thought to herself happy early Valentines day indeed.

**_I never understood why the Morrigan gave Lauren the journals so I figured it would have been a better received gift from Bo instead. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	25. Week 24 - Yin and Yang

_Read the authors note on Ch 1 if you're confused._

_My Valentines Day offering…_

_Read the note at the bottom._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Week #24 – Yin and Yang (B&L POV's post spybang pre 1x13)**

**_Bo's POV_**

I love her.

With everything of my being, with all of the emotions I don't understand, with everything that makes me _feel_ human.

It would be easy to say it's because she's a physically perfect specimen of a human being. But that's not it. She's more than just beautiful, she's more than just perfect, she's exquisite.

I wish I knew all the big words that she did to truly explain how I feel when I'm with her, how she speaks to my heart, how she is so loving and caring and giving.

Shakespeare himself couldn't describe the way she brings peace and comfort whenever she's near. He wouldn't be able to do her justice if he tried to describe her smile and the way it lights up not only her entire face but also the entire world. I would die a thousand deaths to ensure she always smiled and never frowned, but even that wouldn't be enough to ensure she is always loved. Sadly, if our romance was a Shakespeare play I think it would be a tragedy not a comedy.

Sigh.

Every time I think about her my insides get tight and I feel as if I cannot breathe. I wish she were right next to me because if she was I know she would reach out and hold me and everything would be okay. Her touch is so soft, so promising, so gentle. How I existed before her I will never know. But from the moment I saw her, I knew she was meant to be a part of me. Not just my life, no, but an actual _part_ of me.

And she is. It's funny, all the people in this world that I've met and she's the first one whose made such an impact. If we were in one of those stupid love novels I would say she 'imprinted' on me, but I don't know how else to explain it. My heart literally beats for her and I think I would die if she ever decided to leave. If she were to walk out of my life. If she were gone.

But that's just the thing. She's here. Now. And I still can't have her. I made the choice. I pushed her away. And I hate myself for it every day.

I want to say I was hurt beyond belief, that I was crushed, that she broke my heart. But that's not really true. I let myself get hurt because she brought out the weakness in me. And I trusted her. And I still do.

I love her.

I love all the things that she hates. I love her nerdy side, her slight OCD tendencies, her dry sense of humor. I love the way she laughs, and the way she furrows her eyebrows in concentration. I love the way she moves and her slightly dorky quirks that make her who she is.

She has given me the strength to not only understand what I am but to embrace it. She's shown me patience as I learned to crawl then walk and finally run. Free. With her by my side. Always by my side.

Maybe.

Maybe I can get her to understand that I really do love her. That she is the one person I want to be with for the rest of time. Maybe she'll let me love her, and protect her, and care for her like she's done for me for so long. Maybe, just maybe we can be how we're supposed to.

I love her.

And I will, forever.

oooOOOooo

**_Lauren's POV_**

I love her.

So much that I feel as though I am drowning in the tide pools of our turbulent…relationship…friendship...romance. Whatever. Since meeting her I have come to the realization that my life up until this point hasn't begun. She's awakened a part of me that I didn't know I had hidden away in the deepest recesses of my soul.

Pain.

As much as I love her, doing so comes with a price. The emotional and mental strain we seem to put on each other has definitely taken its toll. I never want to see her upset or sad, but I know lately, I've been the cause of all of her trouble, all of her worry, all of her pain.

Being a student of science, I know all the physiological and psychological reasons I cannot stay away from her. But those things are trivial when it comes to matters of the heart. Matters of the heart. I used to hate that phrase, perhaps the cynical side of me didn't believe in the romantic notions of things. I deal with facts, truths, things that can be proven. Not hypothetical, intangible, grey-area type things.

I love her.

I loved her since I met her. I could spew off thousands of love songs and sappy poems from the greatest literary works in history and it still wouldn't come close to stating how I feel about her. She is such an enigma, strong and weak, beautiful and a monster, loving and detached. But I don't see those things when I look at her. Instead, I see the woman who has given me hope, a reason to believe, a reason to try.

If I could go back and change it, I would. I would do anything to take away the pain and the hurt and the suffering. Sometimes I don't know if I'm talking about hers or mine, but either way, I would have done things differently. I would have given us a chance at our happy. Not happy ending though. Because I never want to reach that point, never want it to _end_.

Sometimes.

Sometimes I think she still looks at me like she used to. The shy glances, the simple stares. Those little things that move me, make me understand that in this world of chaos she is the one constant in my life. The best person I know, the love that haunts my memories, the thing that I'm always striving to achieve.

I could easily lose myself in this Fae world, but she never let that happen. She saved me from falling and she showed me that there are reasons to fight. To live. To love again. I don't believe we've hit our never again, we're just at the point of not right now. It isn't our time. But it will be again.

Because I love her.

And I always will.

**_Happy Valentine's Day for those who celebrate! Just a quick note to say I am going to be pausing this story for a bit but I am not abandoning it and will get through all 52 weeks if it kills me LOL. There may be sporadic updates, but for now I am pushing pause until I can update more regularly. I am going to keep up my other 2 stories for now, but I don't think I can do much more than that at this point. So thanks for hanging around thus far and thanks for reading!_**


	26. Week 25 - For The Rest of My Life

_Read authors note on Ch1 if you're confused._

_Character's aren't mine. They belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Week 25 – For The Rest of My Life (post 4x13 sometime in the future…and no major character deaths happened)**

"No peeking."

"Okay okay I promise…"

Bo smiled as she let Lauren lead her up some stairs and outside apparently as she felt the cool Canadian night air on her skin immediately. Bo could hear Lauren scurrying around for something and she kind of laughed to herself as she stood patiently waiting for Lauren to settle down.

After a few minutes Lauren took a deep breath and smiled as she slowly removed the blindfold from Bo's face. Bo opened her eyes slowly letting them adjust to the dark environment and she gave the blonde a confused smile. "Uh, hun, where are we and what are we doing here?"

Bo looked around and saw the expansive nightline ahead of her and the large open field in front of her that was bathed in the bright light of the full moon overhead. For a second she had a panic attack that Lauren was going to kill her and bury her body in an unmarked grave but then she laughed to herself at how ridiculous that sounded, even in her head.

It was Lauren for crying out loud, the one person who has been a constant in Bo's life, through the ups and downs, the battles, the happy times, the tragedy, she faced the Light and the Dark with Bo, she fought for their life together and after all that, she still took Bo's breath away every time she laid eyes on her. It was Lauren. _Her_ Lauren.

The doctor smiled and rolled her eyes a bit as she looked around and gave Bo a small smile. "Let's sit down."

Lauren produced a blanket from the bag she was carrying and laid it out for them to settle down on. Once seated, the blonde also produced a bottle of champagne and two flutes and poured them each a glass with a smile on her face as Bo tried to peer into the bag to see what else was in there. Lauren shooed her away and handed her a glass and held it up to toast. "To us."

Bo laughed and clinked her glass with Lauren's before taking a sip. She took her time in looking at the woman next to her and she couldn't believe how much had changed in her life over the last few years. She learned she was Fae, and a Succubus at that, discovered she had a blood relative who she could now call family, met her crazy mother who turned out to be truly evil, found a sister in the best friend she could ever ask for and, of course, met the love of her current life. She knew sometime in the future she would outlive Lauren but she wasn't worried about that. She lived for the here and now and she was glad to be able to share these moments with the blonde.

Bo cleared her throat a bit. "So, back to my original question, where are we and why are we here? Not that I'm not enjoying the complete peace and quiet with you, but I'm a little freaked out here Lauren."

The doc laughed at Bo's last statement. She highly doubted there was much that freaked Bo out, especially after everything she'd been through in the past few years. Defeating her mother, the Garuda, and the whole Wanderer/Rainer/daddy ordeal that most of their little circle of friends weren't sure she would survive. But, as usual, Bo exceeded expectations and Lauren thought she seemed better than ever, more human than ever, except for the whole queen of the Fae thing which Bo was pretty much ignoring for now even with Trick constantly on her case about ascending the throne.

Lauren smiled as she sipped on her champagne. "Well, as you can see we're in a park."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Yes, I see that…why are we here?"

Lauren licked her lips anxiously . "Because I thought it would be nice for us to get away from it all for a bit."

Bo seemed to accept that answer as she nodded and drank more of the bubbly in her glass. "Mmm this is really good champagne."

Lauren nodded. "It should be, it's from Trick's 'special' stash."

Bo raised an eyebrow at this piece of information. Her grandfather never broke out the good stuff, like ever. "Wow, how did you manage that?"

Lauren gave her a sly smile. "I have my ways."

Bo rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay maybe I _don't_ want to know what you had to do to get it."

Lauren made a face and joined in the laughter. "No offense, but that's just disgusting Bo."

Bo laughed heartily. "Ouch…I'm going to tell him you said that."

Lauren bristled a bit in a joking manner. "Go ahead…in fact I'll even let you borrow my phone to call him."

Bo laughed and nodded as she sipped more champagne and enjoyed the carefree and light moment they were having. After all of the _stuff_ they've had to deal with , they were due for a break. She glanced over at Lauren who seemed to be deep in thought as she absentmindedly played with the glass in her hands. Bo nudged her with her knee and gave her a small smile. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Lauren just smiled at her and downed what was left in her glass of champagne in one gulp. Bo's eyes widened at the action and she looked at Lauren with concern. "You okay Lauren?"

The blonde nodded as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them and gave Bo the most gentle and loving look the Succubus had ever seen from her, and after all this time that was saying something. Lauren took Bo's hand in hers and rubbed the back of it softly with her thumb. She looked out to the empty space around them and sighed. "Do you know why I wanted to come here tonight Bo?"

Bo shook her head and looked over at her carefully. "No…"

Lauren looked over at her and smiled. "I didn't want any distractions for what I have to say. I didn't want Kenzi or Trick or Dyson or Tamsin interrupting us."

Bo started to internally panic as she tried to figure out what Lauren could possibly have to say that would warrant such extreme isolation. "Uh…okay?"

Lauren took another deep breath. "The last few years Bo, everything has been so difficult. We've been through so much and it's been so, so tiring. I mean aren't you tired of all of this?"

Now Bo was in full panic mode as she had a bad feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. "Well…I mean…what?"

Lauren continued staring out into the open space as she spoke. "Every moment of every day has always been filled with chaos and heartbreak. But…even with all that, it's always been us Bo. Me and you. Just like now…just me and you and nothing else."

Bo raised an eyebrow as she was now totally confused and totally terrified. "Yeah…are you breaking up with me?"

Lauren gave her a shocked look and then she burst out laughing. "No…sorry…no I'm not breaking up with you."

Bo let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and shook her head as her heart started beating normally again. She tried to smile as she looked at

Lauren. "Okay…then what the hell are you talking about?"

Lauren gave her a stiff smile in return as her nerves were getting the better of her. "Marry me."

Bo blinked as she sat perfectly still which caused Lauren to start freaking out and she began licking her lips nervously and she tugged on Bo's hand a bit to get her attention. "Bo?"

Bo slowly looked at Lauren with her expression still stoic from the shock of what the doctor had just said. "I…did you…what did you just say?"

Lauren tried to breathe and smile. "I said, marry me. I mean after everything we've been through, after all the things we've faced together I don't think there's anything that will really keep us apar—"

She was cut off by Bo leaning over for a deep kiss that ended with Bo on top of Lauren who was smiling like an idiot up at the Succubus. "So…what do you think?"

Bo laughed. "You know, for someone so articulate you suck at this emotional stuff."

Lauren rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Bo's neck as she looked up into the brunette's eyes with a small smile on her lips. "I love you, I've loved you since we first met. I didn't know what happiness was until I met you, and every day we're together I learn what it means to be in love over and over again. I don't know what the rest of our lives hold and I can't say that there won't be times when things get tough but I do know that right now, in this moment, the one thing I can offer you is my heart, and my love, forever. I don't believe in the fairytale happy endings but I want to try…with you, for you, because of you. So…Ysebeau Dennis or McCorrigan or whatever your stupid name is, will you marry me?"

Bo was speechless as she let Lauren's words wash over her and she grinned as she looked down at the woman below her. She never in a million years thought that Lauren would be the one to push for the final chapter in their love story but she was unbelievably happy that she did. Bo nodded and leaned in for a soft kiss. "Yes."

Lauren smiled into the kiss and let Bo deepen it slightly before pulling back. "So how was that for articulating the _emotional stuff_?"

Bo laughed and shrugged. "Not bad."

Lauren laughed and pulled Bo down on top of her as they shared another laugh and a few more kisses before Lauren eased Bo off of her so she could sit up. She dug around in the bag she had and produced a small wooden box. She had a small smile on her face as she handed the box to Bo who gave her a surprised look as she saw the symbol on the top of the box.

Lauren smiled. "So now you know why Trick gave me the good champagne."

Bo opened the box in amazement and looked at her grandmother's ring that was nestled safely inside. After the Rainer/Wanderer thing and Trick lost his mind for a second as the acting Ash, Bo had delivered a major beating to her grandfather and only after she nearly killed him did he snap out of it and has been repentant ever since. Bo was adamant that he accept Lauren as part of her forever and it took a while, but even Trick couldn't deny the fact that the two women were, well for a lack of a better word, soul mates. Over the last few months he'd really turned his attitude towards Lauren _and_ Kenzi around and Bo was extremely thankful for that.

Bo reached in and placed the ring on her finger with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

Lauren smiled. "Good, because I love you too."

They shared a gentle kiss as Lauren gently cupped Bo's face with her hands and she laughed as Bo playfully bit her lip. They were enjoying the moment when, as usual, they were interrupted by Lauren's phone ringing. She rolled her eyes and showed Bo that Kenzi was trying to Facetime her. She'd told Kenzi what she was planning and she was surprised the younger human had the patience to wait all this time to call.

Lauren slid her finger over the phone screen and answered with a bright smile. "Hello Kenzi."

Kenzi gave her an excited look. "SO? Did she say yes? Where is she? Did she pass out?"

Bo laughed and moved into the view of the camera next to Lauren. "Hi Kenz…"

The pair could see Kenzi was at home at the clubhouse and they wondered who else was there with her. Kenzi rolled her eyes. "So…come on…spill it."

Lauren looked at Bo who shrugged and just smiled as she held up her hand. Kenzi let out a loud…noise of sorts and started dancing around the clubhouse. Unfortunately for the pair she was still holding the phone and they were getting a little motion sickness. Lauren just shook her head and ended the call knowing Kenzi was probably going to celebrate enough for all three of them back at the clubhouse.

Bo smiled again as she leaned into Lauren for another kiss. "So you and me forever huh?"

Lauren nodded and smiled into the kiss. "Yes love. Forever."

**_TBC in the next 'week'…figured the midpoint of this series should be something fun. Again, sorry for the delay in updating but I'll do my best to not pause this for too long. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	27. Week 26 - Destiny

_Part 2…and yay half way done! Songfic try number 2._

_Love, love, LOVE this song. Title based on the song title. Lyrics by Jim Brickman. No copyright intended. Oh and just roll with it…Lauren and Evony are friends in this setting._

_Read authors note on Ch1 if you're confused_

_Characters aren't mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Week 26 – Destiny (Follow on from Week 25)**

**_What if I never knew, what if I never found you; I'd never have this feeling in my heart…How did this come to be; I don't know how you found me; But from the moment I saw you deep inside my heart I knew…_**

"You ready for this?"

Kenzi smiled over at her friend who was currently sitting in front of the mirror in the room where she had gotten ready. After they had announced their official engagement Kenzi had been in full speed ahead mode with helping them get things ready. Technically the Goth was basically the brains behind the event which means she was the wedding coordinator plus the counselor for the pair who suddenly had the case of the nerves the closer they got to the actual day.

"Do I have a choice?"

Bo sighed softly as she looked at herself in the mirror. After everything she'd been through in the last few years she never in her wildest dreams imagined that she of all people would be getting married. Married. The word was so foreign to her and she felt like she was doing it all wrong, like she was forgetting something that would ruin Lauren's special day. Yes, technically it was _their_ special day, but she loved the blonde human so much that she was willing to do anything for her, including marrying her and making the commitment for the rest of her life.

"Sure, we could ditch this gig and be at the Dahl in twenty minutes flat."

Bo laughed at Kenzi's attempt at humor and shook her head as she adjusted her dress. "No, there are a lot of things I could do, but run out on Lauren would never be one of them."

Bo was satisfied with how her dress looked and she turned around to face Kenzi with a small smile on her face. "So…how do I look?"

Kenzi silently took in the appearance of her best friend and she could feel the tears already starting as she looked at how happy the Succubus was. There was a time when Kenzi thought Bo would never be able to find that peace she had been searching for, but after Lauren proved herself time and time again Kenzi knew she was the one that Bo was supposed to end up with. Her best friend, her confidant, her lover.

Kenzi smiled and took Bo's hands in hers. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

Truth be told, the reason Kenzi was so amped up about this wedding and the preparations is she wanted this so badly for her friend. She knew how rough of a life Bo had and how much she desperately wanted some sense of normalcy and this above all else was the one thing that would give it to her.

Kenzi reached into her bag and pulled out a velvet box that she handed over to Bo with a smile. "Consider this my gift to you. I figure it covers the 'something new' or however the stupid saying goes."

Bo gave her a curious smile and opened the box. Inside were a pair of gorgeous diamond earrings set in a platinum casings. Bo gasped when she saw it and looked up at Kenzi with a slight smirk. "So does this cover the 'something borrowed' also?"

Kenzi shrugged. "Maybe. But who cares, it's your wedding day for crying out loud and nothing is too good for my Bo."

Bo laughed and slipped them on before giving Kenzi a big hug. "Thank you Kenz. I love you so much and I'm so happy you're here with me today."

Kenzi just scoffed as she took Bo's arm in hers and led her towards the exit. "Come on lady…time to get you married."

**_Baby you're my destiny; you and I were meant to be; with all my heart and soul; I give my love to have and hold; and as far as I can see; you were always meant to be…My destiny_**

Kenzi peeked out into the little space that Bo and Lauren would hold their ceremony. For once they didn't have an event at the Dahl and with assistance from Lauren's bank account Kenzi was able to get a private estate reserved for the small group of guests that would be attending. The estate was up in the hills above the city and both brides agreed Kenzi did a fantastic job of finding a quaint little spot that was away from all the commotion of the normally busy city and, more importantly mostly to Trick really, it was on neutral territory.

Not really caring about the traditional aspects they left Kenzi in charge of the decorations and venue set up knowing for both women, it didn't really matter where or how they got married, the only thing that mattered was that they actually did. Satisfied that everything was in order Kenzi left Bo waiting where she needed to be and scurried over to where Lauren was getting dressed with Evony's help.

**I wanted someone like you; someone that I could hold on to; and give my love until the end of time…But forever was just a word; something I'd only heard about; But now you're always there for me; when you say forever I believe…**

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"

Lauren had tears of happiness in her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror of the room where she was getting smiled as Evony helped her put her veil on as the finishing touch and watched Evony pin the see through material into her hair before carefully letting it drape behind her. For a split second Lauren's heart ached for the reality of the situation and the fact that this was just another thing she would never get to share with her family.

Since she had become a part of the Fae world, Lauren hadn't had any contact with her family and she had no idea if they were even still alive. For the first few years when she was really a 'slave' to them she wasn't allowed to have any contact with those from her previously human-only existence for fear she would expose the Fae. Over time however she seemed to be able to mask the hurt she felt whenever she would think of them but every once in a while those emotions would flare up. Like today, her wedding day for example. A day she always thought her family would get to bear witness to. Just another thing the Fae took from her and she could never get back.

"Sweetie, you need to stop with the tears. You look fabulous and all that crying will ruin your makeup."

Lauren rolled her eyes and smiled at Evony as she nodded and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. Aside from Kenzi, oddly enough the Morrigan was the closest thing she had to a real friend nowadays. Sure Tamsin and Dyson and were kinder to her now and she might even go out on a limb and say they genuinely liked her, but a big part of her knew it was only because Bo chose her as her partner. Either way, Lauren was happy they had accepted her role in Bo's life and she believed that to some extent they cared for her as they did Bo, just in different ways. Tamsin took more of a liking to Lauren than Dyson had, for obvious reasons, but Lauren knew if she really needed him that Dyson would be there for her if he needed to be.

Lauren still held a little disdain for Trick who tried to keep them apart for so many years, but over time that faded slowly, but would never completely fizzle out. But, since he was Bo's grandfather Lauren did what she could to salvage some sort of relationship with him.

Evony helped Lauren smooth out the invisible wrinkles on her dress and she took Lauren's hands to turn her around so she could get a good look at her. Lauren smiled shyly at the brunette as she wrung her hands a bit in a nervous manner. "So, what do you think?"

Evony peered at her and nodded. "You look beautiful but not quite perfect. Hold on."

Evony reached over to the shelf and handed Lauren a long slim box with writing on it that Lauren didn't recognize. She raised an eyebrow in question to the Morrigan before opening the box and gasping at the very elaborate and very expensive tennis bracelet that was nestled inside.

Evony smiled as she reached for it to help Lauren put it on. "Now this my dear makes it perfect and I believe you humans would consider this tradition right? Something old? Well this is from the fourth century so I think it satisfies that requirement."

Lauren ran her fingers lightly over it and looked up at Evony with awe. "It's gorgeous Evony. Really, I couldn't-"

The Morrigan scoffed. "Oh please doctor no need to get all emotional about it. Just because we don't partake in your silly little customs doesn't mean we don't know about them. And I think you would agree that the Fae are _very_ big on tradition. So, consider it a gift and just say thank you."

Lauren looked at the diamonds that were sitting along her wrist and shook her head with a small smile. "Thank you Evony. For _everything_."

Evony bowed slightly and gave Lauren the once over just to make sure everything was in order. Once she was satisfied her work was done she motioned for Lauren to head to the exit. "Come along doctor…it's time."

**Baby you're my destiny; you and I were meant to be; with all my heart and soul; I give my love to have and hold; and as far as I can see; you were always meant to be…My destiny**

The small crowd of guests stood as Lauren and Bo entered the courtyard from opposite ends and walked towards the middle where they would meet to recite their vows and be joined for all of eternity. As they walked towards each other Bo looked over at their friends and smiled knowing that at least for today, everyone was on the same side and there were no ulterior motives. It was a day she had been hoping and dreaming about for as long as she could remember and now that it was finally here she wanted to remember it forever.

During her short walk up to the altar, Lauren glanced over at Dyson who was watching Bo enter the courtyard and a part of her felt some sense of happiness that after everything the triangle from hell had been through that in the end she was the one to end up with Bo. But another part of her felt some twinge of empathy for him, as she knew if the roles were reversed, today would have been the hardest day of her life.

As Bo and Lauren got closer to the altar they locked eyes and smiled at each other as if it were the first time they were seeing each other. Against Evony's earlier warning Lauren knew she had tears in her eyes and if she made it through the short ceremony without totally breaking down and crying she would consider it a success. Bo felt it too as she wiped away a stray tear that had fallen out of the corner of her eye and when they finally reached their destination both women were totally transfixed on one another and barely heard a word Kenzi was saying.

Yes, Kenzi was officiating this ceremony as she had gotten ordained as a minster via an online website last week and she actually had the authority to make this official. Lauren had been skeptical about this but after Kenzi showed her all the paperwork, including the pair's approved marriage license with Kenzi's signature as the witness, she finally relented.

"Friends, family, random Fae people. We are here today to join these two in marriage, and can I just say…_finally_."

Bo rolled her eyes at Kenzi and gave her a 'look' to keep this somewhat professional to which the petite Russian ignored and continued on. "So if there is anyone here who thinks these two should not make this commitment please speak now."

Kenzi pointedly looked at Trick and Dyson as if daring them to open their mouths, to which either did and Dyson rolled his eyes a bit as he raised his eyebrows in annoyance. Satisfied that she could go on, Kenzi cleared her throat. "Okay good. The couple has decided to write their own vows and they will now recite them. Lauren, go ahead."

Lauren smiled and took Bo's hand in hers as she looked at her soon to be wife and she took a deep breath before speaking. "Ysebeau Dennis, I stand here today and vow to love you wholly and unconditionally every day, just as I always have, for the rest of my life. You have given me a reason to believe in love, in you, in us; and for that I will be eternally grateful. You are my happiness, my joy and my heart. And I will do whatever it takes to make you understand that until my last breath."

Kenzi wiped her eye a bit as she gave Lauren a big smile before turning to Bo. "Bo, your turn."

Bo wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes and she smiled as she took a deep breath and looked at Lauren with nothing but tenderness and love in her eyes. "Lauren Lewis, I vow to you that from now until forever I will be yours. I thought I knew what it meant to be in love before I met you but I didn't know what it meant to fight for that love. You have given me the strength and the support to learn how to truly love someone and for that I am yours forever."

Kenzi wiped her eyes again as she cleared her throat and smiled at the pair. "Beautiful guys...just beautiful. Okay, the rings…take them and repeat after me. _With this ring, I pledge my commitment and love forever_."

Bo and Lauren did as they were told and smiled as they slid the bands onto the other's ring finger. The guests clapped along with Kenzi who gave them a beaming smile as she spoke a bit louder to the entire group. "By the power vested in me from my online license I now pronounce you married. Hell yeah!"

Everyone clapped as Bo and Lauren rolled their eyes a bit and sealed the deal with a kiss. They had told Kenzi they didn't want a long ceremony and in typical Kenzi fashion she managed to add her own flair to the whole ordeal.

**Maybe all we need is just a little faith; 'Cause baby I believe that love will find the way…Baby you're my destiny; you and I were meant to be; with all my heart and soul; I give my love to have and hold; and as far as I can see; from now until eternity; you were always meant to be…My destiny**

As the party moved inside to the large banquet hall Bo and Lauren took a moment to stay behind at the altar and look out and watch the sun set over the busy city below. Lauren smiled as she wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and leaned in for a soft kiss. Bo smiled as she leaned back slightly and looked at Lauren with a shy smile. She reached up and took Lauren's left hand in hers as she ran her right hand over their rings lightly.

"We did it."

Lauren smiled. "Yes we did."

Bo laughed. "So…how does it feel?"

Lauren looked thoughtful as she looked at Bo with vulnerability and love in her eyes. "Like I've been waiting for this my whole life."

Bo smiled and nodded as she looked out towards the horizon. She turned to look at Lauren and sighed contentedly. "You and me, forever."

Lauren just smiled as she pulled Bo into her body. "Yes love, forever."

**_I was actually really happy to get to the halfway point because I knew I was going to do this chapter. Yay 26 down and 26 to go! Hope you are all enjoying my little ramblings and I'm doing my best to vary the type so hopefully it works. Let me know if you liked it and thanks for reading!_**


	28. Week 27 - Love and Normalcy

_Read authors note on Ch1 if you're confused._

_So I was re-watching an old episode last night and this kind of stuck with me so here goes nothing. I'm sorry it's so short but I'm doing this at work and probably should be focusing on that instead LOL_

_Characters aren't mine. They belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Week 27 – Love and Normalcy (1x08. Based on the convo that D and B have at the start of the ep and also the convo that B and L have towards the middle)**

Bo sighed as she sat at the Dahl and mindlessly sipped on her tea. She couldn't shake the conversation she'd had with Dyson out of her mind and it was really bothering her.

_"She'll never love you…"_

_"Who said anything about love? And you don't know that…"_

I mean really, who the hell was Dyson to tell her who she should love and who would love her in return? Bo huffed a bit as she quietly contemplated the weight of that statement and why she had been so flippant with him in return. Honestly, she knew the doctor had feelings for her, heck even Kenzi could see Lauren's interest in her so surely that means Dyson could see it as well?

Love, what did that mean anyway? Bo knew love in the physical sense and love in the metaphorical sense, but what about the reality of it all? Did Dyson love her? Probably…although he had a strange way of showing it sometimes. Did Lauren love her? Probably…although they were both either too shy or too cautious to do anything about it. But the bigger question here isn't that…who does she love? Bo sighed as she thought about that.

She had pieces of her heart in so many places that it was hard to distinguish love from friendship from comfort. She loved Dyson yes, but was she _in love_ with him? No…at least not in the way she should be. Did she love the doctor? Maybe…except she was so terrified of exploring that aspect she had kind of resolved herself to thinking about it more than acting on it. Besides, what kind of future would she have with the blonde anyway? Who cares if Lauren understands her and is kind to her and makes her stomach do flip-flops whenever she is around? Lauren is human, and they cannot possibly want the same things right?

"What's shakin hot stuff?"

Bo looked over at Kenzi and gave her a small smile as the young Russian took a seat next to her. It was early in the afternoon so instead of her usual binge alcohol intake Kenzi decided on coffee for now to get the blood flowing for later as she put it.

"Nothin, just thinking."

Kenzi peered at Bo with a look of both disbelief and curiosity as she studied the Succubus quietly. Bo glared at her as she felt Kenzi's eyes bore into the side of her head and she sighed loudly. "What Kenzi?"

The Goth smiled. "What exactly are you thinkin about?"

Bo shrugged. "Stuff."

Kenzi laughed. "Stuff…like hot wolfman _stuff_ or I'm in lurve with a human and don't know what to do kind of _stuff_?"

Bo rolled her eyes and sipped her tea in annoyance. Kenzi had been on her case to 'pick a team' already but Bo didn't feel like it was necessary. She didn't want to be forced to put a label on what she considered her affectionate feelings for both the doctor and the wolf…mostly because right now she couldn't. If she were forced to make a decision right now it would be nearly impossible for her to do so.

"Oh great…just what the _doctor_ ordered."

Bo looked up at Kenzi's comment and followed her line of sight to the entrance where Lauren was standing talking to Trick. Bo instantly lit up a bit at seeing the woman and she just knew a stupid smile had made its way onto her face.

Kenzi watched Bo's reaction to the fellow human and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, as much as I would love to be third wheel here…I'm out. See you later Bo-Bo."

The Succubus barely registered her departure as she smiled over at Lauren who returned the action and made her way over to join the brunette at the bar.

"Hi Bo."

Now, being a Succubus, Bo was used to the attention from many admirers pretty much everywhere she went. It was part of her gift and she hardly even noticed nowadays when all eyes were on her as she entered a room and she didn't even give second thought to the people who seemed to keep their eyes on her wherever she went. So why, oh why was she so dumbstruck whenever Lauren was around?

Lauren Lewis. Brilliant scientist, gentle and caring person and very, very human. Bo tried not to let her anxiousness show as she smiled shyly back at Lauren. Bo had no idea why she was so tongue tied around the blonde but something about her always made Bo feel like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

"Hey Lauren. How are you? What brings you by?"

Lauren laughed a bit at Bo's rapid fire response and she just nodded towards Trick. "I'm doing well, and I stopped by to pick up some research from Trick that I'd asked him to find last week."

Bo nodded and sipped her tea again. She cleared her throat and tried to think of something to say but Lauren seemed to be comfortable taking the lead on the conversation. "So, I hear Lou dropped her appeal. I have to ask, you barely know this woman, why are you taking it so hard?"

Bo sighed as she played with her now empty tea cup. "Because we wanted the same things…a normal life."

The doctor had to pause for a second as she thought about Bo's statement. It didn't occur to her that even in this world, Bo wanted what her human upbringing had influenced her to believe she wanted. How does one go about having a normal life in a world filled with chaos and destruction and…Fae?

Lauren smiled. "You want a normal life? The picket fence and the kids?"

Bo would never admit it but the one thing she wanted more than anything was to have the picture perfect life. She didn't care about the Fae and her role in this society. No, she wanted the family and the kids and the pets and the simplicity of it all. Those were the things that kept her grounded, those were the things she could strive for and eventually have one day. Hopefully.

Bo looked up at Lauren cautiously. "I want it to be _my_ choice not theirs."

Lauren nodded. She looked down at the bar top as she thought about it and looked up at Bo with a smile. "Bo, you can have those things you know."

Bo scoffed. "It's funny, before you told me what I was…at least then I had hope. But now, in this world, I don't even know if that's an option. Let alone be able to find someone who wants that life with me."

Lauren looked at Bo with a sad smile as she listened to the frustration in the young Fae's voice. She reached out and put a hand on Bo's arm in a comforting manner. "You will have that chance Bo…and you will find that person. They're out there…I know it."

Bo tried to smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She gave Lauren a slight shrug as she stared into her empty cup and sighed. "Yeah, well at the rate I'm going I doubt I'll ever find them."

Lauren sighed softly as she sat next to the brunette. She wanted nothing more than to tell Bo how she felt and soothe her fears about not being able to find someone who wants what she wants. "Maybe…you're just not looking in the right places Bo."

Bo looked up at her with a bashful stare. She understood what Lauren was trying to say but they'd been doing this dance around the subject for so long she was almost afraid to voice her feelings at this point for fear the blonde wouldn't reciprocate. "I don't know where else I could look…"

Lauren just gave her a small smile and looked down at her hands. She took a deep breath before taking the plunge as she looked up at Bo with a nervous smile. "That's the thing isn't it? Perhaps you need to stop looking."

Bo's jaw kind of fell open as she looked at Lauren in slight disbelief. She wasn't used to the doctor being so up front with her feelings, and although she wasn't explicitly stating it, she understood the implication in Lauren's words. Bo smiled as she raised her eyebrows slightly. "If I stop looking then what am I left with?"

Lauren blushed slightly as she looked into B's eyes and reached out to take her hand gently. It was a bold move, especially sitting in the Dahl but at the moment neither Lauren nor Bo cared. The doctor ran her thumb along the back of Bo's hand softly and whispered her reply for only Bo to hear. "You have me Bo."

It was what Bo wanted, and more importantly needed to hear and she felt her heart swell as she looked back at Lauren with a wide smile and for a few moments, Bo let herself pretend that they were the only two people on earth. She let herself pretend that in the midst of all the wrong in their world that they were right and that maybe, just maybe, she would get her simple, human, normal…after all.

**_Like I said, sorry it was short but it was bothering my brain so I had to write it down LOL. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	29. Week 28 - Family Life

_Read authors note on Ch1 if you're confused._

_Characters aren't mine. They belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Week 28 – Family Life (Set sometime past 4x13)**

"Babe have you seen the…"

Bo stopped as she entered the living room of the house she and Lauren owned and stopped as she saw her little family and she felt the wide smile slowly make its way over her face. Lauren was fast asleep on their extra-large couch and next to her was Joe the Cat stretched out with his eyes shut and half of his body hanging off the piece of furniture (yes he's still around). In her arms was their two year old Charlotte who had Lauren's eyes and hair and Bo's smile, the perfect combination of the pair.

After all the drama of everything Fae settled down Bo fulfilled the prophecy of becoming queen and her first act was to denounce her affiliation to the Dark and officially marry the doctor. They had a small ceremony attended by their little group of friends and for Bo it was the happiest day of her life. Lauren had looked stunning in her simple white dress and as they exchanged vows both women were crying tears of happiness and joy.

They waited a bit to start their family wanting to enjoy their time together and Bo had to just laugh when they finally did decide to start their family as Lauren went into full planning mode about everything. She showed Bo her analysis, there might have been spreadsheets involved, about finances, school zones, neighborhood safety etc. It was her way of contributing and many nights were spent laughing as they decided the more critical things like how many kids they wanted, what kind of house to live in etc.

Bo walked over and gently lifted Charlotte out of Lauren's arms being careful not to wake her as she held her close. Lauren was about eight months along with little Ethan and Bo was ecstatic about having both a boy and a girl. She'd already had many talks with Charlotte about being a big sister and what a big responsibility it was. Bo glared at Joe as she rocked Charlotte softly and as much as she hated that damn cat he'd wormed his way into Lauren's heart so he was there for good and Bo finally just gave up fighting it.

Lauren's eyes opened slowly when she didn't feel Charlotte in her arms and she smiled up at Bo. "Hi."

Bo leaned down and gave her a quick kiss as she nudged her nose lightly against Lauren's. "Hi babe. How are you feeling?"

Lauren made a face as she sat up with a smile and put her hand on her stomach. "Either he is going to be an athlete or he's got serious ADD."

Bo gave her a sad look. "Still not settling down at night huh?"

Lauren shook her head. "No, this is definitely your son. He's a night owl and likes rolling around on my bladder apparently at odd hours."

Bo laughed and nodded. After they got married Lauren did some research and discovered a way for her and Bo to conceive a child on their own without the help of a sperm donor. It took a bit of tinkering with various formulas and a few tries to impregnate her, which Bo did not mind of course, but finally they were successful and Charlotte was born with no complications. Lauren's first pregnancy had been mild so when she had really bad morning sickness and her hormones were flaring up much earlier with Ethan Bo was certain he was Fae. They didn't know if the children would inherit that part of her DNA or not but they didn't worry about it as each day was a discovery on its own with their daughter and the growing bulge in Lauren's stomach.

"Mama."

Charlotte opened her eyes and looked up at Bo with a toothy grin causing the Succubus to give her a nose crinkling smile in return. "Hi sweetie."

Charlotte smiled and made a few nonsensical sounds and Bo laughed as she nodded and followed along. Lauren watched her wife and daughter playing and she smiled as her stomach moved at the sound of the laugher. The doctor beamed as she placed one hand over the bump happy that he was responding to his mama and sister.

"Seems like he wants to join in the fun."

Bo smiled and walked around the couch to sit down next to Lauren. She happily scooted Joe out of the way who meowed at her in protest at losing his spot and Lauren glared at her a bit as she looked a little too smug at kicking him off the couch. She set Charlotte down between them and the little girl immediately went over and placed her hands on Lauren's bump smiling as she rubbed it slowly.

"Hi brother."

Lauren felt herself tear up a the simple action as she loved the fact that Charlotte was so excited about having a sibling and she could tell the little girl already loved her brother. Being extremely protective just like her mother Charlotte had already yelled at both Tamsin and Dyson on more than one occasion when they teased either mama, but especially Lauren. It was a proud moment for Bo as she knew that no matter what the doctor always had someone to look out for her and she had rewarded Charlotte for her protection with lots of kisses and tickles, something that Lauren had to laugh at even though she was slightly upset at the fact that Charlotte used the word _shit_, probably from hanging around Bo too much.

Joe meowed again as he jumped up on the arm of the couch next to Lauren and she smiled as she scratched under his chin lightly while she gave the Succubus a teasing smile. Bo pretended to be hurt as she watched her entire family flock to her wife leaving her on the other side of the couch alone.

"Well, I see how well I stack up in this family."

Lauren just smiled and nodded as she continued scratching Joe and put one had behind Charlotte's head running her hands through the wispy blonde hair of her daughter lightly. Bo rolled her eyes as she pulled Charlotte into her arms and wrapped her up in a big hug while she placed kisses all over her face and arms.

"Hahaha mama no!"

Charlotte was laughing uncontrollably and squirming around but Bo had a good hold on her and she continued torturing the little girl while Lauren just watched her with amusement. "Careful babe she ate not too long ago remember?"

Bo nodded and eased up some and Charlotte jumped out of her arms and stood in front of the brunette with a wicked grin. "Bad mama."

Bo laughed and swatted at her as the girl ran around behind Lauren's legs out of her reach. Bo leaned over and gave Lauren a kiss before reaching out for Charlotte again who dodged her arm and laughed as she ran around the couch. "Bad Sucbut"

Bo looked at Lauren with wide eyes and the older blonde started rolling with laughter as Charlotte ran around taunting her mother, the bad Sucbut apparently.

"Did you teach her that?"

Lauren shook her head as she wiped her eyes. "Sorry babe, that wasn't me."

Bo looked at Charlotte in shock and finally grabbed her and brought her to her lap again. "And who taught you that?"

Charlotte looked up at her mother with the same toothy smile as before. "Aunt Keni"

Bo rolled her eyes and set her daughter down again. "Figures. I'm going to have a talk with our _friend_ about watching what she says in front of this little one."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? I seem to remember our daughter calling Dyson a not-so-nice word the other day. Wonder where she got that from?"

Bo looked guilty as she glanced over at Lauren and tried to give her a playful smile. "Aww come on Lauren she doesn't know what it means. Besides, she used it properly."

Lauren had to laugh at Bo's reasoning and the pair shared a laugh as they watched Charlotte run around the living room a bit. They weren't the only ones watching her though and when she lunged for Joe he made a small noise as he jumped off the couch and ran out of the room. Bo smiled and high fived her daughter. "That's my girl."

"Bo…"

Bo glanced at Lauren briefly before ignoring her and smiling back down at her daughter. Charlotte squealed with laughter as she climbed back up on the couch between them and put her head in Lauren's lap and her feet on Bo's. They both reached down to pat her limbs gently and Lauren let out a contented sigh as Ethan finally settled down and relaxed.

They stayed that way for a while before Bo glanced at the time and looked down at Charlotte. "Come on munchkin, time for bed."

"Aww…no."

She gave Bo a serious pout and the Succubus had to smile at her attempt to get her way. She had said she was lucky that Charlotte didn't have Lauren's pout otherwise there was nothing she would ever deny her but she had one more kid to go so she wasn't out of the woods yet.

Bo picked her up and threw her over her shoulder and leaned down so the little one in her arms could give Lauren a kiss goodnight. "Night mama."

"Goodnight beautiful."

Bo smiled and ran her hand through Lauren's hair lightly. "I'll be back after I put her down."

Lauren gave her an amused smile. "I won't hold my breath."

More often than not when Bo put her down she would fall asleep beside her and the doctor had to rouse her to head to their bed for the night. Bo just nodded and smiled as she leaned down to give her wife her own goodnight kiss and she walked out of the room carrying their daughter who was telling Bo some story in her own special way and Lauren could hear Bo laughing all the way up the stairs. It warmed her heart to finally be happy and once baby Ethan came along their little family would be complete. Her, Bo, Charlotte, Ethan and Joe. It wasn't traditional, it wasn't typical but Lauren wouldn't trade her family life for anything. Period.

**_I know I know not creative as I used the names from the show but oh well. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


End file.
